Is This Real?
by KaraAlissa
Summary: During a trip to visit her brother Karena meets and falls for the one and only Criss Angel. Will personal problems overcome her? Or will Criss be the one to heal her? Criss Angel/OC
1. A Nightmare

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: This is a story I wrote actually a little over a year ago so it's not very good... but I figured I would put it up anyway. I will do some editing to each chapter then get them up quickly... So enjoy everyone.

Karena awoke with a start. A door had slammed shut. She picked up her phone checking the time. 7:45. She rolled over yawning, wishing she didn't have to go to her final. However, by the time 9AM rolled around she was sitting in a classroom trying to be as bright eyed and bushy tailed as she could. She finished her final and was waiting for her prof to check her notebook. Drawing on paper she shifted constantly in her seat. It was her last class before summer break and in a little over 24 hours she would be flying from her home in Pennsylvania to her brother's in Utah. She picked up her notebook, not bothering to look at the grade, and began walking to her car. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and saw it was her friend Lynne.

"Morning sunshine." Karena said as brightly as she could.

"Hey What are you doing tonight?" Lynne asked. An inflection in her voice let Kara know she wanted something.

"Why?"

"Because there is a party and you should come."

"As a consumer or a driver?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Uhh... a driver." Lynne paused but Karena didn't say anything. "Come on Karena, please. You don't drink much anymore and I can't find anyone else to be a D.D."

"Fine." Karena said sighing. She would rather have to give up her night then see Lynne drive home drunk... again. "But you owe me."

"Thank you And I know I do. Pick me up at 7?"

"Where is the party?"

"Rachel's house." Karena cringed. Not only did she have to spend the night with drunk people, but also with people who didn't like her and she returned the favor.

"See you at 7." Karena said hanging up the phone. It was going to be a long night.

Karena spent most of the day sleeping and packing. Her flight left from the Philadelphia airport then on to Michigan, then from Michigan to Salt Lake City where her brother would pick her up. She made almost the same flight three years before, but that was a vacation she wanted to forget. At 7PM she arrived at Lynne's house to find her smoking a cigarette waiting for her.

"Helllllooo there." Lynne said getting into Karena's jeep.

"So, how late we you thinking about staying?" The question must have annoyed Lynne because her voice changed.

"I don't know. Until I want to come home. It won't be too late." Karena dropped the subject and drove to Rachel's. After a couple of hours the party was getting loud. Karena had just finished reading one of the many books Rachel kept in the family library. The house was massive, the type of house you could easily get lost in, but Karena was content in reading. After reading half of another book she turned on her phone to see the time. It was 2 in the morning and she was about ready to go, and she figured she'd use the bathroom then convince Lynne to leave. She wandered around the house for a few minutes before finding the bathroom. After she finished she followed the sounds of the party hoping they would lead her back to the main lobby. She turned down a dark hallway with rooms on either side. She was almost at the end when she felt a force hit her right side and she was knocked into one of the rooms. She heard the door shut and in the darkness could barely make out the figure of a man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him, but he didn't say anything back. She made her way to the door, but he grabbed her hard and shoved her into a bedpost. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she figured she had bruised, if not broken her rib. The guy grabbed a hold of her hands, but Karena kneed him in the groin. He stumbled almost falling, but came back forcefully punching her several times mostly in the stomach, but once in the face. She began to scream until she felt a point of pressure on her neck. The man was holding a knife to her throat.

"If you make another loud sound I swear you will not live through this." His voice was hoarse and he was breathing heavily. He ripped Karena's clothes off and made her lie down on the bed. Silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. Her climbed on top of her and began raping her. She knew she was powerless to stop him. If she did anything he would kill her. So she just closed her eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

After the man finished and left the room Karena sobbed for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. She knew she had to get to the hospital. It was hard to breathe because of her rib and she was bleeding from the rape. She put what was left of her clothes on and wrapped her jacket tight around her. As she walked into the lobby Lynne came up to her, obviously very drunk.

"Hey. I am not ready to go yet." she said slurring many of the words.

"You need to find another way home."

"What?!"

"There are other sober people here." Karena said fighting back the urge to get sick.

"No you said you would take me." Lynne swayed dangerously.

"Lynne, I was just raped." Lynne's eyes got big and her mind seemed to begin working again.

"What?"

"Yeah, and I am going to the hospital."

"Let me come with you." Lynne started for her coat, but Karena stopped her.

"No, you're drunk, and underage. They will be calling the cops and you can't be there for that." Lynne nodded in agreement and Karena left for the hospital. The drive seemed to take forever, but once she got there time seemed to fly. She was given the morning after pill and a rape kit before the police came to ask questions.

"So you didn't really see his face?" The police officer said. He looked to be about 45 and was writing down everything Karena was saying.

"No, it was too dark, and after he got me... on the bed..." she began shaking. She didn't want to talk about it. A nurse put a caring hand on her shoulder. "I just closed my eyes. I didn't open them again until after I heard the door shut."

"Alright ma'am. We'll be getting back to you." The police officer and nurse left and Karena was alone in her hospital room for a few more minutes until she was told she could go home. The next day she stayed in bed until she absolutely had to get up. Her mom seemed to be waiting on her hand and foot. As she made her way to the airport she knew she was in for a long day. The flight left at 12 PM her time, so she figured she would be there, will all the connecting flights by 7 PM Utah time. With every step she took she felt pain. Her body was sore, broken, but she wanted to look at the situation as with as positive of an attitude as she could. Ever since her father had died she'd been trying to live life to the fullest.

"You take care of yourself and call me when you get there!" Her mom said giving Karena yet another hug.

"Mom, I am going to alright I promise. Brandon and Jade will take great care of me." Brandon was her brother, and Jade was his girlfriend who she got along with surprisingly well. She took one last look around making sure that she had everything she needed and boarded the flight.


	2. A Trip

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

She stepped out into the hot dry air of Utah and a smile spread across her face as she saw her brother waiting for her. She walked over and he grabbed her into a soft hug.

"Mom told me what happened." He said still hugging her. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, we're just glad you're alright." Jade said putting a hand on Karena's shoulder.

"Guys let's just one thing straight." She said pulling out of the hug. "Please don't make a huge deal about this. I want to have fun, I don't want people constantly pitying me or making sure I'm okay. I just want everything to be as normal as we can possibly make it."

"But Karena you have to face what happened to you." Jade said sternly.

"I know that." Karena replied calmly. "But I refuse to dwell on it right now. Please guys just take my word for it. Right now I don't want to talk about it I am not ready to. I just want to have some fun." The nodded and Brandon picked her bag.

"There is someone at the house you haven't seen in a long time. I am not sure if you really want to see him though."

"Oh no... who?" Karena asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Arthur." Jade said walking beside her.

"Great. What's he doing back in Utah?"

"He's working for someone in Vegas as a body guard. He had a few days off and decided to come down to see everyone. He's pretty nervous to see you though." Brandon said smirking.

"He better be." Karena replied slowly climbing into the back of Brandon's truck. Almost three years earlier Karena had gone to see her brother in Utah for the first time and she had a run in with Arthur. She had just turned 17 when she was there the first time, and a night of drinking let to a make-out session with Arthur during a walk up the mountain. She didn't hate the guy by any means. However, after she came back home she found out Arthur had stolen Brandon's girlfriend at the time. He was a player and Karena knew it. She forced the memory out of her mind as they pulled up to the house.

"Here we are!" Brandon said helping Karena out of his truck before getting her bag. The house was just like she remembered. She walked inside the house all but holding her breath and she saw Arthur stand up from the couch.

"Well, look at you." He said giving her a wide grin. "You're even more beautiful then before if that's possible." Karena smiled at him weakly. He open his arms indicating a hug, and as she hugged him he whispered to her. "I just want you to know that I am really sorry about what happened to you, but I intend to show you a good time while I get to see you." Karena pulled away and raised her eye brows. "Not like that!" he said half laughing. She laughed a small amount, the pain in her ribs wouldn't allow her to laugh a lot, and she began to calm down.

"So, what are you doing in Vegas again?" Karena said taking a seat on the couch next to him. Jade brought her a glass of water, and she mouthed _thank you._

"I am a body guard for now."

"Wow, to whom?"

"Criss Angel." Karena choked on her water and had a painful coughing fit for a few seconds. "I take it you've heard of him." Karena sat a gape and Jade answered for her.

"Are you kidding? She loves Criss Angel." Karena elbowed Jade "Ow!"

"Is that so?" Arthur said with a sly smile. "We'll when you guys come down to Vegas I'll have to introduce you." Karena couldn't believe her ears. Arthur looked down as his watch. "Oh, I have to get going, but here..." He pulled a pen and a card from his pocket and began writing on the back. He handed the card to Karena and she saw a number on it. "When you guys get to Vegas tomorrow night give me a call." He stood up and helped Karena up so he could properly hug her.

"It was nice to see you again." Karena said with a smile.

"You too, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She watched him say good-bye to Brandon and Jade and she slowly sat back down on the couch staring at the card in her hand. "There is no way I am going to meet Criss Angel."

"Yeah you will." Brandon said taking a seat opposite her. "Tomorrow night probably too." Karena suddenly couldn't wait to get to Vegas.

As they drove up to the Aladdin, where they were staying, Karena couldn't stop looking around the streets. Everything was so different. She had only been to Vegas once, but she was only in the airport and it was only to wait for a connecting flight. As they made their way to the hotel room Karena jumped a bit remembering the card in her pocket containing the number Arthur said to call. The room they were staying in had two bed rooms, and was better than most apartments.

"Brandon you went too far." Karena said gazing around the room. "This is too much."

"Hey you never come out here." Jade said smiling at the look on Karena's face.

"Yeah we had to do something nice for you." Brandon said as he carried Karena's bag into the second bedroom. "So, are you going to call Arthur?" She grabbed the card out of her pocket.

"I thought you would never ask." She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number. A women answered.

"Hello, could I speak to Arthur Michaels please."

"Yeah... sure..." the woman said sarcastically. "May I ask who's calling?"

" Karena Becker."

"One moment please." And she was put on hold.

"It sounded like she didn't trust me or something." Karena said to Jade, but she soon heard a familiar voice.

"Hey beautiful. I was wondering if you were going to call."

"Hey Arthur, it sounded like that women thought I wasn't suppose to call you."

"Yeah, that's exactly what she thought. So, where are you guys?"

"In our hotel, the Aladdin."

"No kidding." Arthur said giving a small chuckle. "I am outside the Aladdin right now having a nice night off. Why don't you guys come downstairs?"

"Alright we'll be down soon." Karena said. The two said their good-byes and she turned to Jade. "Arthur's outside and he wants us to come out with him."

"Why don't you go Karena?" said Brandon. "I am really tired."

"What, no Criss Angel?" Jade asked.

"Apparently not." Karena changed into a fitted t-shirt and black pants, then headed down to the lobby. As soon as she got out of the elevator she saw Arthur talking to a guy about 6'4, she thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place him. "Hey Arthur." She said walking up to him.

" Karena! I was just talking about you. This is J.D." The man held out his hand for Karena to shake and she knew where she had seen him. It was Criss Angel's brother.

"Nice to meet you Karena. We've heard good things about you." Karena smiled and turned to Arthur.

"Brandon and Jade said they were tired and wanted to stay in tonight."

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind her. Chills went up her spine as she turned and came face-to-face with none other than Criss Angel himself. His hair was pulled back, he was wearing a bandana, with a green fitted shirt. He seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment. "Who is this beautiful woman."

"Criss, this is Karena. The girl I was telling you about." Arthur said smiling.

"You didn't do her justice." Criss said grabbing Karena's hand. He kissed the top. "I hope you'll do us the honor of joining us tonight." Karena was mesmerized by his eyes, but some how found the courage to speak.

"It would be my pleasure." She said trying to stop her voice from shaking. Criss got a playful grin on his face as he put his arm around her.

"I think you'll enjoy yourself."


	3. A New Night

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

"So what would you guys like to do?" J.D. asked walking beside Arthur.

"How about we let Karena decide." Criss said smiling at her.

"Oh, no no no. You guys know this city a lot better than I do." She said turning from one of them to the next.

"Are their any good shows tonight?" Arthur asked scrolling the marques.

"No, Lance isn't performing tonight and neither is Jonathan." Criss said brining Karena closer to him. "Why don't we go back to my suite and put on a good movie or something. We could strike up a conversation and Karena could get to know us better." Everyone seemed to agree and they headed toward the Luxor. Criss' suite was amazing. It seemed to be bigger than most one story homes. "So Karena." Criss said with a smile. "What do you think? Isn't it incredible?"

"I think it's great." She said with as much sincerity as possible. She didn't like it when people tried to show off what they had. Criss seemed to get the hint and became quiet.

"So Karena." Arthur said taking a seat at the bar. "How are your mom and dad doing?" Karena became very interested in the floor.

"Mom's doing great. She's starting to think about retirement."

"What about your dad." Karena took a deep breath in, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"My dad passed away a year and a half ago."

"Oh, Karena I'm sorry." She brought her head back up and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he's happy where he is." Arthur nodded. Karena looked around the room. J.D. was searching through what seemed to me a massive DVD collection and she heard the balcony door close. Criss was standing out there alone. Karena looked at Arthur who nodded and she opened the door to join Criss.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked before closing the door.

"No, not at all." He said smiling. She closed the door and walked up beside him.

"So, why are you outside instead of inside with us?"

"I just wanted some air. I hope I didn't offend you or anything

"Hmm? Oh no you didn't. It just seemed like you were trying to impress me or something. I am sorry if I came to the wrong conclusion."

"No you were right I was trying to impress you." He said with a little laugh.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I am use to girls kind of throwing themselves at me, but I am never really attracted to them. I flash my 'bling'" He said with air quotes. "And show them tricks, but it's all for show."

"And you tried to impress me why?"

"Well, aside from it being a habit I kinda wanted you to like me. As childish as that sounds."

"Well if you want me to like you... Let's see... make me laugh, just not too much right now. Be kind, don't lie to me... That's basically it."

"Why can't I make you laugh?" He asked turning towards her.

"I have a bruised, and as much as I like laughing... I am thinking it might be a bit to painful right now."

"Hmm, then I guess we'll have to hang out until you heal so I can make you laugh." He smiled at her. "You're really beautiful, do you know that?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah uh huh."

"I'm serious." He said smiling. "How about you give me a kiss. Right here." He said indicating his cheek.

"I know what you're going to do." Karena said smiling. "I do watch your show."

"Come on one kiss. I won't turn my head. I promise." Karena raised both of her eye brows at him, but he began to give her a puppy dog face. She couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright." He turned his head to the side, and she went to kiss his cheek, but as she expected he turned his head quickly and she caught his lips, but something happened. He didn't break the kiss. He began to kiss her more fiercely, a passionate kiss that she didn't want to end.

"So guys do you wanna watch..." came a voice from beside them. They quickly pulled away from each other. "Sorry, sorry.." J.D. said covering his eyes.

"No man it's ok." Criss said walking to the door. He turned around. "Are you coming?" They looked like an odd bunch sitting on the couch. Left to right they were sitting J.D., Criss, Karena, and Arthur. Some comedy was playing on the gigantic television in front of her, but she was distracted by that kiss. Criss hadn't really looked at her since. She was unaware that Arthur was staring at her ready to strike. He randomly started tickling her. The pain was immense, the pressure of his hands on her ribs and breathing in and out quickly made her eyes water, she tried to tell him to stop but he wasn't getting the hint. Finally she punched him in the groin. He immediately stopped looking at her and realizing what was happening.

" Karena ! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" Karena kept her eyes closed. "Are you alright?" She opened her eyes looking at him with the most pissed off face she could muster.

"What am I missing?" J.D. asked looking from Karena to Arthur and back.

"I have bruised ribs." Karena said her voice was still strained.

"Oh, what happened?" J.D. asked. Karena looked towards Arthur unsure of what to say.

"I'll be right back." She finally said standing up. "I just need some air." She nodded to Arthur as if to say she was alright. Or at least that's what she thought he would take it as. She walked onto the balcony and began to slow her breathing. It seemed as if her entire right side was throbbing. She leaned on the railing and put her head in her hands before hearing the balcony door open and close.

" Karena?" Came Criss' voice.

"Hey you." she said putting on a brave face.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you." Karena looked from his face into the suite and locked eyes with Arthur.

"I hate him." She said almost laughing.

"Why didn't you want us to know?"

"Because you'll look at me like that." Karena said looking directly into his eyes. "Your eyes are full of pity, like you think I am pathetic."

" Karena, I could never think you were pathetic."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not ready to talk about it." He smiled at her grabbing her hand.

"Well beautiful. What do you say... How about tomorrow I take you out on the town and show you the best spots of Vegas?" Karena thought for a moment. She knew that Jade would say go for it, and she didn't think Brandon would be too upset.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"It's settled then." He grabbed Karena's hand and led her back into the house. As soon as he walked in the door J.D. hit him across the face with a pillow. "Oh you fucker. Just wait you're dead!" Karena smiled, and as she was looking around she saw Arthur getting his coat on.

"Can I walk you back to your hotel?" He asked.

"Sure. I bet Jade is beginning to wonder anyway, and if you have me out late Brandon might kill you this time." Arthur smiled. "Well J.D." she said shaking his hand. "It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Same to you, and I can't wait to see you again." He said smiling. She turned to Criss who grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Until tomorrow. Let's say... noon?"

"Until tomorrow." She walked out with Arthur. When she got back to the hotel room she was peppered with questions.

"You... you have a date tomorrow with Criss Angel?" Jade said her mouth hanging open.

"No it's not a date, he's just showing me around."

" Karena, it's a date. Right Brandon?" Jade asked. Brandon was staring straight at his younger sister.

"Just be careful." he said in a brotherly way. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Karena smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I think everything's going to be fine. It's not a date."

"Then why did he kiss you?" Jade asked smiling.

"He was caught up in the moment." And with that Karena walked into her bedroom and changed. She wanted to get some sleep before her... time... with Criss.


	4. A Date?

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

Karena woke to her alarm beeping. The sun was shining through the bedroom window and she sat up yawning. Memories or the previous night came flooding back to her. Criss Angel, the kiss, noon? She looked at the clock, and it was only 10:45. She went to her suitcase and pulled out a black button up shirt that fit her body perfectly along with some dark jeans. You could say that she was never much of a girly girl. After taking a long shower, which made her aching muscles feel amazing, she dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. She walked into the mutual living room of the suite where Jade was sitting watching television.

"Morning." she said smirking. "Ready for your date?"

"It's not a date!" Karena said pouring some coffee into a mug.

"Uh huh, well if you happen to come in late do me a favor and shut the door quietly."

"I'll be back in time to watch the 10 o'clock news."

"Yeah sure you will. Maybe the 10 A.M. news." Karena ignored her.

"Where's Brandon? I wanted to say good-bye."

"He's in the shower. You better just go." Karena looked at the clock which read 11:50.

"Yeah, I'll be back." She set down her coffee mug and left her hotel room. As she was riding the elevator to the lobby she realized she wasn't sure if Criss was coming to her hotel or if she was suppose to go to the Luxor. The elevator doors opened to reveal Criss holding a single rose. He was wearing a black 'affliction' T-shirt and worn jeans. His hair was down and his red highlights were amazing. He handed her the rose and she walked towards him. Grabbing her hand he kissed it softly.

"You look beautiful." he said with a smile.

"Thank you for the rose, and I think you look better." Criss held out his arm.

"Ready my lady?" Karena smiled interlocking her arm with his. They walked outside and Criss opened the passenger door to an '08 black Lamborghini urging her inside. Wide-eyed she did as he asked.

"This is a hot car." she said still in shock as Criss climbed in the drivers side. She quickly regained her composer. "Like it's driver." He gave her a sexy smile and started the car, speeding off toward the desert.

"I want to show you something." He diverted from the main road onto a well beaten path. He stopped the car, exited, and ran to the other side opening Karena's door. Grabbing her hand he led her to a small tree where a blanket sat underneath it. It was near a cliff, the landscape was yellow with a few trees here and there and the sky was bright blue. Barren to some, but Karena loved it.

"Wow Criss, this is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it. Please sit down." She sat on the blanket and he sat next to her.

"So, how many girls have you brought out here?" Karena asked with a smirk.

"None." he replied with a matter-of-fact tone. She looked at him in disbelief. "No really I haven't." He gave her a shy smile. They talked for more than an hour about magic, history, and such things that kept them both entertained. At one point he moved closer to her their eyes fixated on one another. Their lips brushed and Karena pushed forward softly kissing him. He touched her face and the kiss deepened. Criss parted his lips and Karena followed their tongues entwining but suddenly he stopped.

"I don't think this is a good idea." he said looking away. Karena was hurt and confused.

"I don't understand." she said trying to catch his eye. "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything just now." He looked back at her.

"You're too young for me." he said before turning away again.

"Says who?" She pressed. He sighed.

"Society." Karena laughed.

"Yes because I am one to listen to society." she said sarcastically. "I am guessing you normally have the same opinion." He turned to look at her.

"You don't have any idea how I really feel." he said his voice cold, but his eyes told a different story. She put his hand softly on his cheek. He didn't pull away, but he flinched.

"You're eyes are telling en entirely different story." He looked at her in surprise as she pulled her hand away and stood up. She began walking towards Criss' car leaving him sitting staring after her. He stood up quickly and began to follow her.

"Wait!" he shouted and Karena stopped. He pulled her close looking into her eyes. "There is just something about you." He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Remember Criss. Our ages are too much of an issue. She reached for the handle but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back putting her hands around his neck pushing her body into him. They stood embracing for a few minutes before pulling away, but they kept their arms around each other.

"I don't care what anybody says about us. I want to be around you, be with you."

"You have known me for a day Criss, and why the change all of the sudden?" Karena asked. She thought everything was too good to be true.

"I wish I could explain it, but I honestly can't. Something about you entices me, excites me." he gave another sexy smile.

"I refuse to be a one night stand Criss."

"I don't want that either."

"Really?" she asking smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Just look into my eyes and tell me what you think." She kissed him again. After pulling a away he raised his eyebrows. "How did you know what I was thinking. I'm the mentalist, not you."

"I'm just good at reading people usually." Karena said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides you weren't making it too difficult."

"What do you say we head back towards the city? I'll show you some of my favoritie sights?"

"Sounds like a plan."


	5. A Show and More

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: This chapter contains a graphic sexual scene... So if that's not your thing, you've been warned!

Criss showed Karena Las Vegas for most of the day. Taking her to the best stores and sneaking her into the best casinos. Well, he didn't really have to sneak her in. They would walk in together and no one seemed to say anything, they figured she was over 21.

"Here you are my dear." Criss said handing her a glass of Coke he had gotten her from the bar. They were sitting outside of yet another hotel catching their breath. Criss sat down beside her and began nursing his daiquiri.

"Don't you know that's a woman's drink?" Karena asked playfully. He smiled.

"Yeah, but it tastes damn good." He took another sip. "So, my dear. What would you like to do this evening?" Karena grabbed Criss' arm and gazed at the time. 6:30.

"What would you like to do?" she asked letting go of his arm. He smiled playfully.

"I have an idea."

"Oh no, what?" She asked a little unnerved by the maniacal grin on his face.

"I just have to make one phone call, would you excuse me?"

"Of course." He kissed her softly making Karena's entire body shiver and walked back into the hotel. She sat for a few moments enjoying the breeze that swept passed her. The sun was beginning to set and a chill was coming over the area, but nothing to the extent of needing a coat. She smiled to herself thinking about the day. Criss had bought her the most beautiful button up black silk shirt covered in designs. He would have bought her more, but she refused. Material things didn't matter as much to Karena as they did to some girls. She let her eyes close just taking in the sensations when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Criss asked softly.

"Where are we going?" Karena replied standing up. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll see. You're going to love it." They stood for a few more moments. It seemed that neither of wanted to get go of the other. Criss returned their drinks to the bar then he came back and grabbed her arm leading her into the lights of Vegas. They walked for a few moments before they were standing outside the Monte Carlo. Karena knew immediately where Criss was taking her.

"We're... we're going to see Lance Burton?!" He smiled at her.

"I told you that you would love it!." He walked to the door nodding to the guard and walked inside without ever saying a word.

"These tickets sell out months in advance. How did you get them?"

"I know Lance."

"Right, I knew that." They sat in the second row center. Karena was in awe. She had been watching Lance Burton since she was a little girl, and here he was. It was amazing just like she thought it would be. His tricks were flawless and his stage presence was incredible. Karena turned towards Criss to see him smiling at her. "What?"

"I love your reaction to this. It's genuine." She grabbed a hold of his hand and didn't let go for the rest of the show.

As he finished his finale Karena was one of the first on her feet clapping, followed by Criss. It turned into a standing ovation and Karena expected nothing less. The crowd began to file out, and every so often someone would ask Criss for an autograph. Karena made her way around the theater while he was with fans. It was beautiful, gigantic. She couldn't imagine performing here almost every single night.

"Like it?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Yes, this place is incredible. Only fitting for Lance Burton."

"What do you mean?" The voice asked.

"He's one of the best. Next to Criss Angel that is." She said staring at a particularly beautiful statue.

"Oh, you must be Karena." She turned around to see that the man she had been talking to was Lance Burton himself. "Thank you for the compliment by the way." Karena seemed to be at a loss for words. Lance held out his hand and Karena shook it, still speechless.

"What have you done to my girl?" Criss asked walking up behind Lance.

"I think she lost her voice." Lance replied slightly amused. Karena pulled herself together quickly.

"I am sorry." she said slightly blushing. "It's nice to meet you. That performance was incredible." He smiled.

"Why thank you. So what will you two be up to the rest of the night?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe take in a movie." Criss said.

"Are you still doing that trick come this weekend?" Lance asked. Criss looked from him to Karena and back.

"What trick?" Karena asked her eyes burning into Criss.

"Yeah, Lance it's still on and you better be there!" He shook Lance's hand.

"I wouldn't miss it. Well, Karena, it was nice meeting you and I look forward to seeing you in the future." Lance grabbed Karena's hand and kissed the top.

"It was nice meeting you too Lance." Lance made his way back to the main stage and Karena turned back to Criss. "What trick?"

"It's nothing special really. We'll talk about it later. I promise." She was about to protest, but he pulled her into a knee weakening kiss. "So babe, what do you say to a movie back at the Luxor."

"Well Mr. Angel. I would enjoy that immensely." They made their way back to the Luxor and rode the elevator to the suite at the top. Criss opened the door for Karena and she was greeted by J.D.

"Hey there you two!" He said smiling standing up from the couch. "Where have you been?"

"Criss took me to see Lance Burton." Karena said still seemingly in awe.

"Isn't he great?" J.D. said smiling. "Especially when he seems to make cards appear.."

"Out of no where?" Karena finished.

"When you two are done are you going to braid hair and watch chick flicks?" Criss said with a high voice. Karena play punched him in the arm.

"Well kids have fun. I am off for the night." J.D. said pulling on a coat.

"Where are you off to bro." said Criss trying to jump on him.

"I am meeting up with Gerard for the night." He said before fending off Criss and play hiding behind Karena."I probably won't be back until early tomorrow morning. But don't worry I'll be at that meeting tomorrow for the stunt on Saturday." Karena's eyes caught Criss, but she turned to J.D.

"What stunt?" she asked. He opened his mouth ready to respond, but Criss cut him off.

"Man you should get going. You'll be late." J.D. seemed to take the hint.

"Right... right... bye kids." J.D. quickly shut the door.

"Criss." Karena said putting a hand on his chest. "What is this stunt?'

" Karena trust me... today has been so perfect let's not talk about work."

"Since when do you refer to your illusions as work?" Karena said letting herself be pulled into a hug.

"Since right now." He picked her up throwing her on the couch. "Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Wizard of Oz." Criss looked at Karena in surprise. "I know it's dorky but I love that movie."

"It's perfect!" He said quickly putting it in and taking his place beside her on the couch. Once again as Karena looked towards him he was smiling at her.

"Is my look genuine?" she asked slightly laughing. He didn't say anything. He moved his body closer to her pressing his lips against hers. She pressed back parting her lips and he did the same. At the first touch of his tongue Karena shivered and moaned softly. It seemed to urge him on. He began to unbutton her shirt, but she stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just because of what happened to me."

"I'll only go as far as you want me to Karena. Nothing more." Karena got up making her way to Criss' bedroom and she motioned for him to follow her. He closed the door behind him, and she began pulling at his shirt which he promptly took off. "Are you sure?" He asked not moving.

"Yes." Criss picked Karena up laying her on the bed and began kissing her again, but this time the kisses were fierce with hunger behind them. He unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Karena unbuttoned his pants and slid them off and he did the same. He laid on top of her their skin pressing against each other and their breathing became erratic. Criss pulled Karena on top of him and slowly removed her bra, then she removed her own underwear. He slid his own boxer-briefs down and switched with Karena so he was on top. He kissed her softly.

"Are you sure." He asked softly touching her face. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Please..." she said half moaning. He slowly entered her and they both moaned. He began moving faster and she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper. He began moving faster and thrusting harder. Karena's breath was coming in gasps and with every motion waves of pleasure hit her. He began moving faster. This went on for over thirty minutes.

"Criss... oh criss..." He kissed her with intensity moaning into her mouth. A powerful orgasm began to hit her and she started to shake. Criss' moans became louder and she felt his orgasm enter her. He collapsed on top of her, his body out of strength. He went to move but Karena stopped him. "Please stay." she said out of breath.

"That was amazing." He said kissing her softly. He slowly moved off of her and laid beside her. Wrapping his arms around her. Their bodies were both tired, and Karena was half asleep when she heard Criss' voice again. "I think I'm falling in love with you." he said softly. Kara was in shock. She looked up at him, and he was already asleep.


	6. A Stunt

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

The sun was rising over Las Vegas, and Karena stood on Criss' balcony thinking of how different the city looked during the day. Memories of the previous night flickered through her head. How could she have done something like that? It wasn't in her character, but he was different. Something about him that she could quite see, but she could feel. She pulled Criss' jacket tighter around her and glanced into the suite, everything in there was still dark. As she made a pot of coffee and sat on the balcony for a few hours just watching the changes in the city streets she kept glancing into the suite. Criss was still sleeping, or so she thought. He awoke slowly with nothing but a smile on his face, her age worried him of course, but he still regretted nothing. She was one of the most amazing girls he'd ever met and he wasn't about to lose her. He touched his hand to the part of the bed where she was suppose to be sleeping and felt a little remainder of warmth from her body heat but she was gone. He picked up her phone, noticing the missed calls, and looked at the time. 11:55.

"Shit!" he sounded as he began running around his suite. Karena heard the clamor and knew it was time to face the music. She walked in to see him running to the bathroom wearing nothing at all. She quickly turned around and blushed slightly and he noticed her. "What?" He came closer to her putting both arms around her. She was fully dressed, but her clothes were disheveled. "You've seen it before." He said in hopes of making her laugh.

"Why are you running around here like a madman?" Karena asked coming out of a laugh. With that Criss took off again.

"That meeting for my stunt is at noon!" He said throwing on boxers and his pants. He tossed on a black affliction shirt and began tying his boots.

"Do you need this?" she asked indicating his coat.

"No, the meetings actually here." As he said that there was a knock on the door.

"I should leave then." Karena said sliding off Criss' jacket.

"Please don't." He grabbed her hands, the person at the door knocked again.

"Criss are you going to get that?" came J.D.'s voice from the other side of the suite.

"I am asking you to be there for me during this stunt. I'm a little nervous." knock knock

"I'll stay." She said with a meek smile. Criss pulled her into a kiss. knock knock

"Criss damn it. Answer the..." J.D. stopped when he saw Criss and Karena. They pulled away from each other.

"Sorry J.D." Criss said playfully jumping over the couch and opening the door.

"Took you long enough." came Gerard's voice.

"Just get your ass' in here, quit stalling." Criss said smirking. Pretty soon a slew of Criss' assistants, and helpers filed into the suite taking seats where ever they could. Karena just stood leaning against the bar.

"Criss' why don't we get this started?" J.D. said sitting next to Gerard.

"Right, well guys we've be practicing this for a long time, but now we actually have to do it." he started. "It's dangerous, but you know me I like to push my own envelope." He pulled up a board containing drawings of Criss...being run over by a steamroller. Karena's eyes got wide, and for a split second she hoped it wasn't what she thought. But her fears were confirmed. "My initial thought was to just have the steamroller go over me on pavement, but as most of you know we changed that up a bit." J.D. and Costa got tense.

"What do you mean you changed it up?" Came Costa's voice almost strained.

"Well... we're going to break a bunch of bottles and put he pieces on a sheet that I am going to lay on as it goes over me."

"Criss that's a bit insane isn't it?" Johnny Thompson said not looking at him.

"Guys I am going to be fine." His eyes caught Karena's who looked as if she was about to cry. How could anyone willingly let a steamroller run over them? Her eyes began to water and she quickly wiped them away. He started to walk over to her, but she put her hand up indicating for her to stop.

"Alright guys, this is going to happen tomorrow at noon in the Luxor parking lot." J.D. said as people started standing up. "We'll meet out there at about 10:30, and Criss will get there around 11:30." Everyone nodded their agreement, wrote down some last notes on their notepads, and left. Only Costa, J.D., Criss, and Karena were left in the room. Criss said something to his brothers and they went into the next room.

" Karena..."

"Stop." she interrupted him. "I just need time to digest this." She walked to the couch and sat down. "How can you let steamroller go over you and be alright?" She said more to herself. Criss just sat down next to her and tried to make eye contact.

"You don't have to be there." He said sadly and she looked at him. They were silent for a moment and she kissed him softly.

"No, I'm going to be there. I don't know how, but I know you can pull this off and it will be damn amazing when you do." Criss smiled at her. Then tackled her pushing himself on top of her on the couch.

"Thank you." He said bringing his lips close to her. They touched softly before a passionate kiss.

"You guys need to stop you're making us sick." Costa said even though he was smiling.

"You guys just need to close your eyes." Criss replied before Karena threw him off of her.

"Hahaha, Karena I wasn't serious." Costa said as J.D. was doubled over laughing.

"No... My brother and Jade. They have no idea where I am. I really should get back to the Aladdin."

"I'll walk you." Criss said standing up.

"Nope, little bro you have to go see Dave and Banachek. I'll walk her." Costa offered. Karena quickly kissed Criss and said to call her before making her way back to her hotel with Costa. The walk was pretty quick and Costa was a great guy. They talked about everything they could in the short amount of time they had. Once they got to her hotel they hugged and said their good-byes. She opened the door to her hotel room to see Brandon staring daggers at her but Jade simply smiling.

"Where the hell were you?!" Brandon said sternly, but Jade put a hand softly on his shoulder.

"You didn't even make the 10 A.M. news." She said smiling.

"Where were you?" Brandon asked again this time his voice was calm.

"I was with Criss, J.D., and Costa."

"See Bran, I told you she would be fine." Jade said smiling.

"I am going to go take a shower." Brandon said finally walking towards their room. "I'm glad you're alright." He closed the door behind him.

"You're such a little liar." Jade said smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Criss is doing a stunt tomorrow..." Jade can her and inquisitive look. "He's letting a steam-roller run over him...

- - - - - - - -

Saturday morning at 11:00 AM Karena was standing in Criss' suite trying not to look at nervous as she felt. She kept twisting Criss' bandana in her hand.

" Karena, relax I am going to be alright." He said putting on his sandals. His hair was down and he was wearing a gray shirt, which he would eventually take off.

"The girls are going to have a field day with you." Karena said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, especially when I take the shirt off." He winked at her. Karena looked at the clock. She didn't know if she wanted time to go faster so it would be over with or time to slow down so it wouldn't have to happen yet.

"I guess I should get down there and find Brandon and Jade." Karena said he voice shaking a bit.

"I will be down soon. Please don't worry." He kissed her softly. "What's the worst that could happen?" He smiled at her. She turned for the door. " Karena.."

"Yes?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"I.. I.. I intend to have a big kiss waiting for me when I'm done." She smiled at him and left. "Smooth move Criss, really great." He wanted to say it, but he couldn't. It had only been a few days. Since Karena hadn't brought up that night when he first said it, or almost said it, he figured she hadn't heard him. He pushed everything out of his mind and began concentrating, he couldn't be off his game today.

- - - - - - - - -

Karena met up with Jade and Brandon as legions of fan surrounded the gate all waiting for Criss.

"How's he doing?" J.D. asked Karena seemingly appearing out of no where.

"He's confident. He knows he can do it."

"You nervous?" He asked her.

"More than anything, and yourself?"

"Of course he's my baby brother." They heard loud screaming erupt from the crowd and saw Criss walk in, he looked amazing, Karena started to feel more like a fan as she became excited to see him do his stunt. A steam-roller was located a little bit beyond the end of two sheets one in front of the other all covered in glass. Criss picked up pieces of glass showing them to the audience letting them touch as much as they wanted, but he warned them to be careful because they were sharp. Criss took off his shoes, and stepped up to the ends of the sheets. Karena's excitement turned to fear. He walked along the first sheet slowly you could hear the glass breaking under his feet. As he came to the beginning of the second sheet he stopped and began to concentrate. He jumped, and landed on the glass, then jumped again this time higher. He came down and kept his breathing controlled, but the pain must have been terrible. As he took off his over shirt there was some clapping and hooting from the female base of the crowd and he laid down on the glass. The steam-roller started. As it passed over the main part of the first sheet their was a sickening sound of bottles being crushed. Karena's heart began to beat wildly. She grabbed a hold of Jade and began shaking, J.D. placed his hand on her shoulder. The steam roller went over his feet. It came up his legs, he began moving erratically turning his head and looking at his legs being pushed into the ground. Then as it got to his mid torso he began screaming. Unknowingly to Karena tears were pouring down her face.

"Ah! Fuck, Ahh get this thing off me!" He screamed. J.D. left Karena's side and ran over to Criss as the steam-rolled slowly released him. He got to his knees and then rolled onto his side. She could see his chest was bleeding from the glass. He slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah!" He screamed he seemed out of breath and he was walking very slowly. He scanned the crowd catching Karena's eyes and he winked at her.


	7. Bad Day

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: Thanks to Peleinferno, TinaBaby, and watched 2 much tv for your reviews! You guys rock!!

Costa ran up to Karena as the crowd began to disperse.

"How is he?" she asked her voice still strained. She was wiping away the remnants of the tears on her cheeks.

"Not in the best shape of his life..." Karena's breath caught in her chest. "But he's going to be alright." She exhaled slowly. "Are you coming to the Luxor? He probably would like to see you." She looked back towards Brandon. She knew he didn't like her spending a lot of time with Criss, but much to Karena's surprise he gave her a small smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Costa." She turned around as they were walking towards the hotel and mouthed _thank you_ to Brandon and Jade. As Costa opened the door to the hotel suite Karena saw J.D. and Johnny sitting on the couch, they both stood up.

"How is he?" Costa asked taking the words out of Karena's mouth.

"He's really sore. The doctors checked him out and they asked him just to come in for some tests but he refused." J.D. said shaking his head. "He wanted to walk to see you." He said looking at Karena.

"Why?" She asked, almost like a deer in the headlights.

"Something about owing him a kiss." Johnny said giving a laugh.

"He's in his room if you want to see him." Karena nodded and made her way over to the door and knocked.

"Come on guys I'm fine!" Came Criss' voice. "You act like I'm dying or something. You don't have to baby me!"

"Alright I'll just give my kiss to someone else then." Karena said with a smile. She opened the door quickly and saw Criss trying to sit up. "Lay your ass back down."

"I'm fine..." he said but it was strained. However, he did what he was told and laid back down on his bed. Karena shut the door behind her.

"That was amazing sweetie." She said sitting down beside him. "But I am glad it's over." He smiled at her. She touched his face softly and brushed his hair away from his eyes, slightly touching his forehead when something caught her attention. She placed her hand firmly on his forehead. "Criss you have a fever. Maybe we should call the doctor."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're too damn proud is what you are." She said slightly annoyed. She got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked holding on to her hand.

"I am getting you a cold wash cloth, some tylenol, and a glass of water." She walked out of the bed room. Costa and J.D. were watching tv. "Guys Criss has a fever."

"Maybe we should call the doctor back." J.D. said hitting the mute button on his remote.

"Good luck with that, he won't let you. You know Criss." Costa said softly.

"Why don't you just call the doctor and ask what he thinks, don't have him come back here, just ask him what we can do." J.D. nodded and picked up the phone as Karena rummaged through the suite. Finally when she was walking back towards the door J.D. got off the phone. Karena paused and waited to hear what he said.

"The doctor said that he just needs rest and liquids and he'll be fine." J.D. said with a sigh of relief. Karena smiled and opened the door to Criss' room. He was half asleep but smiled as she came in.

"Hey there." He said slowly sitting up. "J.D. called the doctor didn't he?"

"I hate it when you do that." She said handing him the Tylenol, which he took without question.

"I told you I was fine." Karena smirked at him. He softly touch the side of her cheek. "What's this?" He asked. Karena looked at him, confused. "You were crying."

"My mascara ran, didn't it?" He nodded. She put her hand to her face trying to wipe the black streak off her face. He softly pulled her face close to his. The kiss was soft and perfect, it wasn't the fierce type of kiss from before, but a loving kiss.

"I love you Karena." He said pulling away slightly. Their eyes connected and she could believe how brown and incredible his were.

"I love you too." It was out of her mouth before she said it, and she quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring at her. This wasn't a reaction he had expected.

"That's impossible. You don't fall in love after a little more than a week, it just doesn't happen." Karena looked towards Criss who was staring at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly.

"Criss it's imposs..."

"Do you love me?" He asked more sternly. She sat down next to him and a tear fell from her eye.

"Yes..."she said softly. He pulled her towards him until she was lying in his arms.

"Then there is no need to cry." He kissed the top of her head. "I use to think it was impossible too." They both fell asleep for a few hours. Karena awoke to the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. Criss shifted and fell back asleep quickly as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Karena's voice was hoarse and she wasn't awake yet.

"Kara, we need you to come back to the hotel right now." The tone of Jade's voice let her know something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Karena asked seriously.

"They have some news on... what happened to you."

"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She didn't want to worry Criss so she knew she had to be in complete control of her emotions to fool the famous Criss Angel. She walked to the right side of the bed and kissed him softly. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her. "Baby I have to go to the Aladdin for a while?"

"Why, is anything wrong?"

"I think Brandon and Jade miss me." Karena smiled. "Feeling any better."

"Yeah a lot actually." He sat up and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be back later." The walk to the Aladdin was painful. She quickened her pace and her heart seemed to want to beat out of her chest. What had they found out? She wondered to herself. She put her key in the door to the hotel room and turned the knob. Jade was sitting on the couch beside Brandon, and a man Karena didn't recognize was sitting in a chair. He had dark eyes, but blonde hair. He was wearing a suit, which seemed to warm for Las Vegas.

"Miss Becker?" The man said standing up.

"Yes?" Karena asked walking over and shaking his hand.

"I am Detective Reese." He said shaking her hand in return. "I am here to talk to you about your rape." Karena squirmed.

"You came all the way out here? It must be important."

"We caught the guy who did it." Karena felt tears well up in her eyes and she knew she needed to sit down. Brandon led her to the couch and she put her head in between her hands.

"Who.. Who was it?" She asked looking up at the detective. He flipped open a small notepad.

"A man named Kyle MacGregor. Do you know him?" She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I went to school with him." She shuttered.

"How do you know it was him?" Brandon asked.

"DNA match from the rape kit." He said sounding very matter-of-factly. Karena took a deep breath in. They caught him. "But there is something more." She shot her head upwards, a look of horror on her face.

"How can their be more? You caught the guy!"

"He is claiming he was paid to do it. Someone set everything up." Karena began cracking her knuckles.

"Has he said who?" She asked.

"Yes." He didn't even bother opening his notepad. "A Miss Lynne Williams." The blood drained from Karena's face so quickly that they all thought she might faint.

"That's impossible."

"I'm sorry ma'am it's what this man has said."

"Lynne wouldn't do that to me, she... she just wouldn't." She began to get angry. "What proof do you have?"

"She left a message on his phone. We found it to be rather disturbing. She tells him that everything's a go, and that you would probably be in the Library..."

"Is that all she said?" Karena asked staring at him. She knew the answer, there was something more. She could see it in his eyes.

"No ma'am, but I do not think now is the time or place..." Karena stood up cutting him off and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade said following her.

"Please..." Karena said tears threatening. "I just need some time on my own." They didn't follow her. She walked outside onto the bust street of Vegas. It was coming up on 5 o'clock and people were heading to dinner. She was lost in her own thoughts. How could her friend have done this to her? She had known Lynne for years, and they had been through so much. Karena had been walking for about 40 minutes when she looked up and found herself in front of the Luxor.

" Karena?" The voice didn't seem to register. " Karena." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was jolted back into reality. Arthur was standing in front of her. " Karena are you alright? Brandon called me. He told me what happened." She broke into tears and pulled Arthur into a hug. "Come on, I'll take you up to Criss." They reached the door to the suite and Karena wiped her face.

"Hey guys." Costa said walking up behind them.

"Hey man." Arthur responded but Karena remained silent.

" Karena, sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked suddenly very concerned.

"I need to talk to Criss." Costa grabbed his key and put it into the door allowing Karena to open it, although she wished she hadn't. Criss was standing in front of the couch, along with a tall blonde. They were kissing fiercely. She just stood for a moment.

"Criss!" Costa's voice screamed from somewhere, but Karena kept her eyes fixed on Criss. He pushed the girl away from him and looked directly at her. She turned and ran out of the room.


	8. Making Up

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: This chapter contains a graphic sexual scene... So if that's not your thing, you've been warned!

" Karena wait!" Criss screamed following her.

"Leave me alone Criss." She replied pushing the button for the elevator.

"Please let me explain." Criss begged. Karena turned towards him.

"Who is she?" Karena said indicating the woman who was walking down the hall towards him.

"I'm his wife!" She said with a smirk. "Who the hell are you?" Karena gave a laugh in disbelief, she looked at Criss.

"Is this your wife?" He didn't say anything back. "Oh this is great."

" Karena we're separated." Criss started.

"But we've been trying to make it work." She said touching his stomach. Karena couldn't take it anymore she ran to the stairs and as fast as she could out of the hotel. She turned and ran towards the Aladdin, not bothering to turn around.

- - - - - - - - -

Criss punched the wall in his suite.

"What the hell do you think you're doing JoAnn?" He screamed at her.

"You said you wanted to try to work things out." The blonde replied calmly.

"I said that 8 months ago. I think you need to get out of here and never come back."

"Criss she's a child, a mere child. She can't do anything for you. You need me." she cooed.

"I need you like a hole in the middle of my forehead, JoAnn. I never want you back. You used me for my money, and you weren't supportive of any of my illusions. Then you lied to the press about me!"

"That's why you kissed me?"

"You kissed me JoAnn."

"You kissed back Criss."

"I do not want you." Criss said almost screaming. "I am in love with Karena." He walked to the door and opened it. "Please just leave." She didn't say another word, but walked out the door. Criss slammed it shut. "What have I done?" he said sitting on the couch. His cat Hammy jumped into his lap. "I've screwed up big time." he said petting him.

"Yeah man you did." Costa said coming into the room. "Plus, that was the worst timing ever." He said with a small smile, Criss glared back at him.

"Man that poor girl. Could today get any worse?" Arthur said leaning on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Criss asked.

"You don't know..." Arthur said his eyes filled with sadness.

"What don't I know?" Criss said standing up knocking Hammy off his lap.

"Criss it's not my place..."

"Arthur tell me!" Criss said, his voice raising.

"You better sit down..." Arthur began sullenly.

- - - - - - - - -

Karena slammed the door to her hotel suite shut. Brandon and Jade weren't there and she was grateful. She fell onto her bed, but she didn't cry. She was tired of crying. Her phone began ringing. It was Criss. She hit ignore and turned it on silent. Feeling the migraine beginning to form she rubbed her temples. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting the warm water run over her body she tried to block negative thoughts from her mind. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower for, but she finished and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. The rooms were dark, meaning Jade and Brandon still weren't back and Karena didn't mind. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her and threw her towel on the floor. The room was almost pitch black so she turned on her over head, and as she turned around she began screaming.

"Criss what are you doing here?!" She asked picking up her towel and putting it back around her.

"I needed to talk to you." He said not looking directly at her. "I tried to call a few times and when you didn't answer I got worried."

"I need some time to think about this Criss."

"Think about what?"

"Oh, I don't know... that fact that you're married? That I caught you kissing your ex-wife. Maybe those things." Criss finally looked up at her. She could tell he had been crying.

"Please let me explain." He asked sadly. Karena sat down beside him. " Karena, JoAnn and I are over. I asked her once 8 months ago for us to try again, but she blew me off saying it would never work."

"Why were you kissing her Criss?"

"I don't know... She kissed me first and I kissed her back, but Karena I felt nothing. I have no feelings for JoAnn anymore. Karena I'm so sorry." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I just ran out. I should have waited for an explanation."

" Karena, you have nothing to be sorry for... Nothing. You have to know that. And I would have been just as upset if our roles were reversed, especially after what you found out today."

"How do you..." Karena thought for a moment. "Arthur... I hate him." She smiled though.

"Are they sure?" He asked still not looking at her.

"About Lynne?" He nodded.

"They seem to be. That detective wouldn't have flown all the way out here for nothing right?" Criss nodded again. She pulled his face upwards until their eyes met. "See, was that so hard?"

"I am really sorry Karena." She merely smiled at him.

"It's alright, just please don't lie to me or keep things from me anymore, deal?" He gave her a small smile.

"Deal."

"I should probably get dressed." Karena said standing up, but Criss pulled her back to the bed.

"No, you really shouldn't." Criss stood up and began taking off his own clothes. Karena watched him, getting more excited by the second.

"What do think you're doing Christopher?"

"I think I am going to apologize..." he said climbing on top of her. "Over.." he kissed her neck. "Over..." he kissed her shoulder. "And over again..." He kissed her breasts making her moan. He put his finger inside of her and then another feeling how wet she was.

"Stop teasing." She begged.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself." He smiled at her kissing her forcefully. He removed his fingers and entered her slowly at first but his thrusting became faster and harder. This continued for nearly an hour. Their moans got louder. The pleasure was like neither of them had experienced before. As Criss reached orgasm Karena's body began to shake as she felt the full force of her orgasm hit her. They collapsed both out of breath. He kissed her softly.

"That was amazing." He said between kisses. He laid on top of her still. They were both still shaking. "I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Criss." They laid together for a while in silence. Just enjoying being. It had been about thirty minutes when Criss' voice broke the silence.

"I said over and over and over..." He began kissing her neck and tickling her. She laughed and he kissed her softly pulling her on top of him...


	9. Caught in the Act and Meeting the Mom

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: Big THANKS to watched 2 much tv and my sis Peleinferno for your reviews! You rock!

Karena woke early the next morning. Criss' arms were around her and she didn't want to move, but she knew she had to get up. That detective was probably going to be back today. She looked at Criss who was sleeping peacefully. Everything about him was amazing. She kissed him softly and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Karena said softly.

"That was the best way I've ever waken up." He said his eyes fixed on hers.

"I'm going to go take a shower, go back to sleep?" She kissed him again.

"Can I join you?" He asked with a sexy smirk. Karena leaned in close her hand resting on his chest.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom in 10 minutes." She winked at him, threw a robe on and walked into the main part of the suite. Jade was eating a bowl of cereal and watching the morning news. Brandon was nursing a mug of coffee.

"Morning starshine." Jade said smirking.

"Where were you two last night?" Karena asked grabbing a cup and filling it half full with coffee.

"We came home relatively early actually." Brandon said looking at his sister.

"Oh yeah?" Karena asked. She took a sip of coffee.

"You probably didn't hear us over your screaming." Jade said smiling. Karena spat out her coffee and looked from Jade to Brandon and back her face turning bright red.

"Yeah, I think I wanna have a talk with that guy." Brandon said taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh Bran leave them alone." Jade turned to Karena and gave her a wink. " Karena we do need to talk about something though."

"Ok, shoot." She replied hesitant to take another sip for fear she would spit that out too.

"We are leaving to go back to Utah in three days. What are you going to do about Criss?" Jade asked, the smile faded from her face.

"I honestly don't know." She leaned against the couch. "Let me think about it guys, alright?" The both nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower." Karena walked into her bedroom and then to the adjoining bathroom. Criss was already waiting for her, clothes still off and the shower was on.

"So young lady, would you like to join me?" Criss asked smirking. Karena stepped into the shower. "Anything wrong?" Criss asked.

"Aside from the fact that Jade and Brandon heard us last night, not really."

"They did?" Criss said smiling, and Karena couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes and it's not funny! Now shut up and give me the shampoo." They finished their longer-than-usual shower and finally made their way into the living room. Criss was trying to avoid Brandon's eyes at all cost.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Jade asked smirking.

"Shut it Jade." Karena responded with an overly-sweet tone.

"I should probably get going." Criss said with an awkward smile.

"Oh we're just fucking around with ya Criss. Don't take it to heart." Brandon said smiling, and Karena looked at him surprised.

"Well, thank you for that, but I have a stunt to prepare for. Will you be there this afternoon?" Criss asked everyone.

"Yeah we'll be there." Jade answered for her and Brandon.

"Great." Criss said, then he turned to Karena. "Will you stop by the suite early? My mom is going to be coming in and I want you to meet her." Karena suddenly got very nervous. "Don't be nervous, she's going to love you."

"I hate when you do that." Karena said smiling. They embraced for a few moments. After Criss left Karena began rushing around trying to find the perfect outfit. She didn't normally care about what she wore, but she was meeting Criss' mom.

" Karena relax!" Jade said as Karena ran past her for the third time.

"Jade do you remember what you were like before meeting our mom?" She said indicating herself and Brandon.

"You're right, I'm shutting up." Jade said going back to her book.

"Why don't you wear that shirt he got you on your first date?" Brandon suggested flipping through the tv channels.

"That's perfect! Thank you!!" Karena ran into her bedroom and opened the closet finding the black silk shirt. She threw on blue jeans and her converse sneakers and put on the button up shirt. She walked out into the living room.

"Good luck on meeting his mom." Jade said smiling.

"Yeah, I mean you've seen the show. If his mom doesn't like you it's all over." Brandon said with an evil smirk.

"Damn you Brandon." Karena put her wallet in her front pocket and walked out the door. She was feeling even more nervous than before and it seemed that her heart beat quickened with every step. She made her way to Criss' suite and Arthur was standing outside.

"Hey there girly." Arthur said smiling. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thanks Arthur." Karena stood for a moment.

"Do you want me to knock on the door for you?" Arthur said sarcastically. Karena just looked at him. "Oh I see, nervous to meet mommy huh?"

"Shut up."

"You are." He said laughing. She merely nodded.

"I am meeting his mom and he's doing another stunt which I don't even know what it is." Arthur looked down. "What is it?"

" Karena !" Criss said opening the door. "Are you going to stand in the hallway all day?"

"I was just talking to Arthur and..."

"Well come in there is someone I want you to meet." He grabbed Karena's hand pulling her inside. " Karena relax, please. I can feel your anxiety." A woman walked up to Karena and Criss she had dark hair just like all of her sons and a kind smile. "Mom this is Karena Becker, Karena this is my mom, Dimitra Sarantakos." Karena held out her hand, which Criss' mom took gratefully.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Sarantakos." Karena said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Karena. Christopher, J.D., and Costa have told me nothing but good things about you. And please call me Dimitra." She kept smiling.

"Alright guys, let go over this one last time." Criss said.

"Come on Karena, sit with me." Dimitra said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. "Do you know what he is doing?"

"No, he hasn't told me anything yet." She grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Prepare yourself dear."

"Ok guys so here's how it's going down. You're going to tie my up, hands, feet, mostly with duct tape. Then you're going to place me in the trunk of a car and lower it into the water." Karena's breath caught in her chest. "But you guys knew that. I want to have a camera in the trunk of the car so people can see how I get out. If it can help save just one life I am up for it. Alright guys let's get out there and do this."

"Oh boy." Karena said looking towards the ground. Dimitra still had a hold of her hand.

"Don't worry, Christopher will be fine. However I don't like it much either." Karena smiled at her.

"I am glad to see you two getting along." Criss said kneeling in front of them. "Are we all ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Dimitra said standing up. They all made their way to the site and once they were there the crew began to tense up. Dimitra sat on a chair beside Karena.

" Karena, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Don't you think you are a little too young for my son? He is twice your age." Karena could tell she didn't mean anything rude by it.

"Will all do respect ma'am."

"Dimitra..."

"Dimitra... I may be much younger than your son, but I care about him deeply. He makes me happy, and I make him happy."

"That's all I needed to hear." Dimitra smiled at her.

"Alright guys, it's time." J.D. said. Criss was beside him. His mom gave him a hug first and he turned to Karena.

"I get a big kiss after this right?"

"Of course. Good luck." Criss kissed her.

"Alright guys let's go." They began taping him up, he was wearing jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. They taped his hands, and feet placing him into the trunk.

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Dimitra asked Karena as the car was being raised into the air.

"For his uncle, right?" Karena asked.

"Yes he died in a car crash where the car went into the water." Dimitra didn't take her eyes off the car and neither did Karena.

"I am very sorry."

"How are you guys doing?" J.D. asked standing beside his mother.

"I think we'll all be better when he gets out of that car." Karena said at it began to submerge. The minutes ticked by. Air bubbles were coming up from the car and the tension became high.

"It's too long, it's too long." Dimitra repeated. The car was now completely underwater and there was still no sign of Criss. Karena's eyes were frantically searching the waters surface looking for any signs of him when she saw a new set of air bubbles come up. Criss came to the surface and threw his fist into the air.

"Christopher!' Dimitra screamed clapping. He climbed on top of the car as it was being pulled from the water.

"Yeah!" He screamed. Karena felt elated. He ran over to his mom and brothers hugging them each in turn before turning to her. "Where's my kiss?" He asked with a smile. She placed a hand on each side of his face kissing him softly.

"Congratulations sweetie. That was amazing." He pulled his shirts off and put a dry one on.

"Ok, now.." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and then picked her up. "Alright guys celebration at my suite. Jade, Brandon, you guys better be there." He set Karena down and held on to her hand as they waited for the car to pick them up.


	10. Another Stunt

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

Back at the suite Karena was sitting with Dimitra, Brandon, and Jade discussing family. Criss was talking to his crew, every so often jumping on one of them. The stunt luckily couldn't have gone better. Karena glanced over at Criss and caught his eyes. They shared a smile before each turning back to their respective groups.

"So, Karena." Dimitra started. "How much longer will you be in Las Vegas?" Karena looked toward Brandon.

"We're suppose to be going back to Utah on Sunday." She said quietly.

"What about Christopher?"

"What about me?" Criss asked jumping on the couch between his mom and Karena. He put his arms around both of them.

"Jade, Brandon and I are suppose to be going back to Utah on Sunday." Karena said only looking into his eyes briefly. A tense feeling hung in the air. Criss sighed.

" Karena, can I talk to you outside, just for a minute?" Karena merely nodded. Criss grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring smile and opened the door. "After you." She walked into the cool evening air. The site from the balcony was breath-taking. She had always heard about the lights in Vegas and even though she had been there for a while they still were a sight to behold. She heard the door shut behind her before Criss wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down kissing her neck. They stood for a few moments just enjoying each others company.

"I'm not ready to leave Vegas." Karena said softly. Her voice strained as she was trying to fight back tears.

"I'm not ready for you to leave Vegas." Criss replied. "You guys could always just stay for a few more weeks or months." He pulled her closer to him.

"We don't have the kind of money you do sweetie." She said with a small smile.

"Well, you know I could pay for..."

"No." Karena said cutting him off sternly. "You know I wouldn't let you do that."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay in the Luxor with me." Karena began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, sure right." She said turning and walking back towards the door, but Criss grabbed her hand.

"What if I honestly asked you if you would stay here with me in this suite." His eyes told her that he was serious.

"I would say that you're insane." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why's that?"

"We've known each other for what? A little over two weeks?"

" Karena, I want you to stay." Criss said grabbing both of her hands. "I'm asking you to stay." Karena smiled at him. He looked almost like a child asking for that new game, that new toy.

"You're going to regret this." Karena said smirking.

"So you'll stay?"

"I'll stay." Criss picked Karena up kissing her. They stood embracing for a few moments. The only problem Karena could see was trying to tell Brandon and Jade. She was suppose to be staying with them over the summer and she didn't know how they would react. "I have to talk to Jade and Brandon." She said pulling away from Criss.

"I was just thinking about that." He said rubbing his neck.

"See that mentalism shit works." Karena said with a wink. Criss chased her inside the suite.

"Hey Karena, you ready to go?" Jade asked as she was pulling on her coat.

"Yeah, sure." Karena said good-bye to the crew, Criss' family, and finally to Criss.

"Good luck." He whispered to her before softly kissing her lips. "And just so you know, I look forward to kissing you every night." Karena blushed and walked out of the suite.

Karena, Brandon, and Jade stopped for a late dinner, and walked around Vegas before returning to the hotel.

"Guys can I talk to you for a minute?" Karena said sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What's up?" Brandon said sitting beside her, Jade sat in the chair on her right.

"Criss asked me to stay in Vegas instead of going back to Utah." Karena blurted out.

"Stay where, here in the Aladdin?" Jade asked seemingly hoping for a yes answer.

"No, in his suite at the Luxor with him."

" Karena..." Brandon said with a sigh. "I really don't think that's a good idea. You just met the guy two weeks ago" He kept his voice calm and low.

"Do you really want stay Karena?" Jade asked.

"Yes." she replied without a moments hesitation. "Yes I want to stay."

"I am not going to stop you." Brandon said. "If you want to stay then stay. You've always seemed to have good judgement."

"Come on Brandon!" Jade seemed to explode. "She's 20, he's what 40?? She has no idea what she needs or wants."

"I don't know what I want and need? Are you kidding Jade?" Karena asked slightly raising her voice.

"No, I'm not kidding. That's crazy Karena and you know it. You barely know the guy. He seems like a player."

"Jade, please just stop. This is Karena's decision and there is no sense in fighting about it." Brandon said standing up. "I guess you're staying here then." Brandon gave her a small smile and hugged her. "If he hurts you, I don't care how famous he is, I am kicking his fucking ass."

"Always the big brother." Karena said smiling.

"You better get packed as well. We'll help you get your bags to the Luxor before we leave." Brandon said walking into his bedroom. Jade followed him, and Karena sat alone in the living room smiling to herself.

The last few days that Brandon and Jade were in Vegas went quickly. Karena spent every night with them attending different shows and just being around Vegas as much as possible. Every so often Criss would join them, but it seemed as if he was filming every day. Karena finally moved her bags into the Luxor and when she got to the suite Criss was the only one there.

"Hey baby." He said giving her a quick kiss. His hair was down and still wet from a shower, and he was wearing black jeans and a grey form fitting shirt. Karena couldn't deny how amazing he looked.

"Should I put these bags in the spare bedroom?" Brandon asked indicating the door next to J.D.'s room. It was rarely used.

"Actually, no." Criss said his body tensing. "Um, we're putting those in there." He said pointing to a door on the left. It was Criss' bedroom. Brandon seemed to tense too, but he did as Criss said. Jade gave Karena a hug.

"While I still don't agree with this. You know if you need anything you can call and I will be up here as soon as I can." Karena nodded.

"Thank you." Brandon came out of Criss' room, his body still tense. He gave Karena a warm hug and he and Jade left. Karena stood for a moment leaning against the couch looking around the suite. Criss stood next to her.

"I hope you don't regret your decision to stay." Criss said looking at the floor. Karena touched his chin making him look up. He had a smile on his face.

"You know I don't." Karena put her arms around him. "So, Christopher what would you like to do." He gave her a classic sexy smile.

"Everything." He kissed her forcefully, but pulled away with a sad look on his face. "But unfortunately everyone is going to be here in about, oh 10 minutes to go over the stunt for tomorrow." Karena gave him the puppy dog face but just rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating.

"What's the stunt?" She asked, and his heart beat seemed to quicken. "Please tell me. I would rather find out now then when you go over it with your crew."

"I'm going to walk on screwdrivers."

"Excuse me?" Karena said staring up at him.

"They're going to place screwdrivers head side up and surround it with broken bottles, and I am going to walk across them." Karena's eyes displayed a horrible nervousness. " Karena, I am going to be fine as long as I concentrate and you're there to support me."

"Of course I'll be there." She said hugging him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed the top of her head before hearing the first knock on the door.

"I get a big kiss afterward right?" He asked walking toward the door. He looked at her before turning the knob.

"Of course." She said smiling. The crew came in and sat around the living room taking notes and discussing precautions. J.D. seemed to be calmer than usual.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Karena asked him as everyone started to depart.

"Because Criss is really good with these type of things, and he's always been able to handle pain well. I am mostly worried about him stepping to hard and the screwdriver going into his foot, or God forbid if he fell and they impaled him." Karena's eyes got really wide. "Don't worry. We'll have someone on either side of him at all times so if he even comes close to falling we'll grab him." Her stress level seemed to fall a small amount. However as she stood outside of the Luxor watching the crew dump the pieces of broken bottles around the massive screwdrivers her stress level was at it's highest. Banachek stood beside her and gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine." He said reassuringly.

"I know, I just can't help but worry." Criss walked into the crowd and everyone began screaming. He was wearing a beautiful jacket with faux fur around the collar, blue jeans, and flip-flops. He began speaking with crowd. As he took off his coat, he was wearing a form-fitting black T-shirt, the crowd grew quiet. Some of them probably hoping he wasn't actually going to try it. He placed a hand on either of the guys shoulders beside him and one foot on a screwdriver. He started breathing in and out deeply, and Karena's entire body tensed, as did anyone watching as he took that first step and placed a second foot on a screwdriver. Breathing heavily while taking deep breaths and letting out little sounds of pain he slowly made his way from one screwdriver to the next he was wobbling, and kept his hands on the two crew members on either side of him. Midway down, amongst the screams of on-lookers Criss balanced and let go of the crew, but grabbed a hold of them soon after. He continued, and Karena wanted to look away so badly. The pain must have been unbearable. Finally he was balancing on the final two screwdrivers.

"Last one!" J.D. screamed. He was squatting at the end waiting for Criss to finish. Criss' breathing increased as he balanced both feet on the last screwdriver. He raised his hands into the air and screamed before falling forward onto the concrete. His crew quickly rushed to him picking him up and placing him on a stretcher.

"Thank you everybody I love you." Criss said into a megaphone as we was being taken away. The applause from the crowd was deafening. Banachek grabbed Karena and pulled her toward the ambulance that they were loading Criss into. Criss was grabbing a hold of his foot not showing his face. Karena and J.D. climbed in and it started off toward the hospital. Criss looked up at Karena and she could seen the pain etched on his face.

"How did it look?" Criss asked her as the medic began attending to his feet. Karena kissed him.

"It looked amazing." He smiled at her and held her hand. The doctors wrapped his feet and released him. Kara sat by Criss on his couch as they shot the last bit of film for the episode. A shot of his left foot bleeding through the bandage. The camera's cut and Criss rested his head on Karena's shoulder.

"That was fun." He said with a smirk.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Karena said kissing the top of his head.

"I told you I would be. So where's my kiss?" She gave him the most romantic kiss he could remember having in years.


	11. Dreams into Reality

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

A/N: Thank you as always to my sister from another mister, Peleinferno, for your ever faithful reviews. You rock girly! Also thank you to anyone who reads this in general. I hope you all like it!

" Karena ." J.D. said softly touching her shoulder. "We need to talk." The sun illuminated his face and she could see that his eyes were bright red as if he'd been crying, sobbing so it seemed.

"Where's Criss?" She asked quickly. He wasn't back from his stunt and he hadn't called either.

"There... there was an accident." J.D. said his voice straining. Karena closed her eyes and tried to calm the free flowing tears.

"Is he alright?" She asked quietly. Half of her already knew the answer. J.D. began to cry.

"He didn't make it."

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" She said not understanding him, or maybe she just didn't want to.

"Karena , Criss is dead." She began sobbing uncontrollably. Running into their bedroom she threw herself on the bed and lay shaking. He couldn't be gone he just couldn't be gone. She grabbed his pillow.

"Criss..." She said softly fighting off nausea. "Criss..." she repeated louder, almost yelling it. She felt hands on her shoulders but she pushed them away. She felt as if nothing could even begin to comfort her now.

"Karena !" She opened her eyes. The room was dark and she could feel someone on the bed beside her.

"Criss?" She asked sobbing.

"I'm right here sweetie. Everything's okay." Hearing his voice was like heaven, she threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead." She said her breathing erratic through her tears.

"It was a nightmare." He said soothingly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Criss pulled Karena back onto the bed but kept his arms around her. She sobbed for a few more minutes before succumbing to drowsiness. She began to drift to off and her body stopped shaking. He kissed her head. "I love you." He said before falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Karena awoke the next morning with a headache from her sobbing the night before. The horrible images and feelings from her dream came back to her and she fought back the urge to be sick. She sat up looking around the empty bedroom. She could hear the shower running, and knew Criss was in there. He was fine. They had been together for almost a month and a half. She had never fallen in love so quickly as she had with Criss. They had only been together for a week when she knew. The last month had been perfect. The only thing she hated was seeing him do his "death defying" stunts. She couldn't have been more proud of him, but every time he did something like that it scared her beyond anything else. She couldn't imagine losing him. The bathroom door opened and Criss emerged wearing only a towel tied around his waste.

"Good morning beautiful." Criss said smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He walked over to the bed and kissed her sweetly. She felt the brush of his hair against her cheeks. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. I can't even begin to explain how horrible that dream was." Criss put on a pair of blue boxer briefs and sat down on the bed next to her drying off his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Criss said grabbing her hand.

"Yes, you are, but what if something goes wrong on your next stunt, or the one after that, or the one after that." Karena said looking at him intently

"Karena, we've talked about this. In my profession there are risks and I have to accept that."

"But what about what you put your family and friends through every time you do one of those stunts?"

"Damn it Karena !" Criss said standing up. "This is what I do, this is my art form. It's a constant in my life and I'm never going to let it go." He looked back toward her. Karena was still looking at her hands. "I'm sorry." He said rubbing his forehead. "I just need you to support me, to be there."

"Criss, of course I am going to be there for you." She said looking into his eyes. He still had a hint of anger, but it seemed to quickly dissipate. "I just worry." He put on a dark blue affliction t-shirt and worn jeans before walking over to her.

"I'll always be here for you." He kissed the top of her hand and touched her face. The stared into each others eyes for a few moments before walking out of their bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

Karena jumped into the shower trying at all costs to avoid thinking about her dream. The warm water felt amazing. She walked back into their bedroom and threw on an old long sleeved shirt of Criss' and a pair of black sweat pants. She walked into the living room to see Criss' crew sitting around cracking jokes, they had obviously just finished discussing a new stunt.

"Hmm, I think I remember that shirt." Criss said smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey man, remember we have to film some card tricks, and mentalism stuff today or tomorrow." Banachek said, seemingly excited. Banachek always loved it when Criss would use his mentalism stunts best. Criss just nodded with a smile on his face.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Criss asked Karena.

"I have to read some of those documents Detective Reese and A.D.A Martin sent me." She said with a sigh. A trial was being prepared against Lynne for conspiracy to commit rape. Kyle had entered a guilty plea and was testifying for the prosecution in return for a lighter sentence. Karena was going to have to fly back to Pennsylvania for the trial. Criss' cell phone began to ring. As he walked over to answer it Karena took a seat beside Johnny.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her in a fatherly tone.

"Oh, I'm not doing too horribly."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Came Criss' voice from the other side of the room. "No... I... Fine, what time?" He nodded and set down the phone. Looking at it for a few moments before coming over to the couch.

"It looks like I am going to be busy tonight." He said casually.

"What do you mean?"

"An old magic buddy of mine is in town for tonight only and they asked me to come have a drink with them tonight around 10." Karena just shrugged. If one of her old friends were in town she would love it. Banachek looked suspiciously at Criss.

"Who is it?" He asked. Criss seemed to be taken a back but only for a moment.

"Alex." He said not really looking at either of them. Banachek looked like he was going to say something else but Criss started first. "Anyway, we better get down onto the streets and do some of those stunts." He kissed Karena on the cheek. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright, I love you." She said naturally.

"I love you too." As Criss and his crew began filing out of the suite Karena grabbed come court documents and sat on the couch preparing for her headache to get worse.

- - - - - - - - - -

After a few hours of reading Karena had to stop. Her head was pounding. Criss had come back only once to change clothes. Apparently they were going to do some more shooting lasting almost all day, then he was going to a later dinner with the guys before meeting his friend Alex for drinks. She couldn't help but think how amazing he looked when he left. He was wearing a fitting black t-shirt with a Criss Angel design on the front and his leather jacket over top. He put on better jeans and all of his rings. She smiled to herself, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him. She decided to go out on the town for dinner. There was no point in staying in. She kept Criss' shirt on, but changed into a pair of black jeans. She walked around for a while trying to decide where to go. She thought about going to a Lance Burton show later, but he was off that night. She saw a crowd forming in a courtyard and decided to give it a glance. Criss was standing in the middle of the group with a pack of cards. She smiled to herself.

"Pretty good isn't he?" A male voice said from behind her startling her. She turned to see Lance Burton smiling at her.

"Hi Lance." She said with a grin. "And I think you know my answer on that."

"So you're here supporting your man huh?" He asked looking back at Criss.

"Actually no, I was just walking around trying to think of a good place to have dinner." Karena said looking away from Criss. "Would you like to join me?"

"Well, yes ma'am I would." They walked off together.

"I saw Criss' latest stunt." Lance said with a sigh. "I can't imagine how worried you and his family must get watching that."

"It's terrible at times, but everyone's really proud of him." The lights of the city started to shine brightly at the sun began to set. "So where would you like to eat?"

"Do you like French food?" He asked her stopping.

"Yes, actually." Karena said a little surprised.

"I know of a restaurant that you have to try." They walked into a place called Mistral. The place was all but deserted. "The food here is amazing, it's just a little bare because it's early." The waiter showed them to their table where Lance pulled out Karena's chair for her.

"I feel a bit underdressed." She said looking down. She was luckily wearing a beautiful suede coat so it didn't look too horrible.

"No you look fine." They were given menus. "Would you mind if I ordered for you?"

"No, please do." Karena said closing her menu. She knew he would have a better idea of what was good there. The waiter came back.

"We'd like to start with the soup de jour, then an order of shrimp scampi to split, and then we'd like the Chateaubriand. I would like a glass of Chardonnay and she will have a class of Perrier." He handed the waiter the menus.

"Very good sir." He walked quickly towards the kitchen.

"Impressive." Karena said with a smile.

"That was much easier than magic." The food was incredible and they spent the better half of two and a half hours discussing themselves, relationships, and numerous other things.

"Wow, it's getting late." Karena said looking down at her watch. She reached for the check, but Lance was quicker. "No..." she said sternly. "I asked you to dinner so I get to pay."

"A gentleman always pays."

"A new day has dawned Lance. Ladies pay now too." They argued for a few more minutes. Until Karena finally gave in and let Lance pay. He walked her back to her hotel.

"Well, thank you for your company Karena." Lance said shaking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Oh, please tell Criss that I'd like to discuss a little collaboration I had for the two of us, and to give me a call."

"I sure will. Good night Lance."

"Have a good night, rest well."

- - - - - - - - - -

Karena made it to the suite quickly, but was disappointed to find Criss not there. She remembered he was out with his friend. She laid on the couch for a few moments until her cell phone began to ring. It was Criss.

"Hey baby." She said answering the phone.

"Hey, I'm probably not going to be back till very very late so don't wait up." Karena had a bad feeling.

"Why so late."

"Just because. I'll be back when I get back. I got to go."

"Criss..." but he hung up. Karena threw her cell phone onto the couch a sinking suspicion arose in her, but she fought it off. Around 12 AM Karena tried Criss' cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. The minutes ticked away on the clock, then the hours. At 3 AM her phone began to ring, but it wasn't Criss, in fact she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karena. It's Banachek."

"Oh, hey man what's up?"

"Can you please come down to the Lobby?" He asked.

"It's pretty late. Is anything wrong?"

"Not exactly, but please." Karena agreed and hung up the phone. She hadn't changed clothes so she just grabbed her keys and walked out of the suite. He was sitting in the deserted lobby looking nervous.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you need?" He didn't say anything at first. He just grabbed her hand and led her out of the hotel. "Okay where are we going?"

"To the Aladdin."

"To see Jamie?" Jamie was a girl who worked on Criss' crew and she stayed there.

"Not exactly." He didn't say anything else and he avoided her questions. They entered the lobby of the hotel and they saw Jamie. "Wait here." He walked over to her briefly and she said something to him. He came back to Karena grabbing her hand and leading her into the elevator and pushed for the 9th floor.

"What the hell is going on."

"Karena, everyone in the crew loves Criss and we've all come to love you too. We don't want to see either of you hurt, but there is something you need to know."

"What's that?" he shook off her question as the elevator stopped. He led her down the hallway to the right and stopped outside of room 906. He started banging on the door.

"Can't you see the sign?!" Came a woman's voice. Karena looked at the door to see a do not disturb sign. Banachek banged again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karena asked grabbing his arm.

"Trust me." He began banging on the door again. There was movement from inside the room.

"What the hell!" Came a man's voice this time. The door swung open. Criss was standing in front of them with nothing but a bed sheet around him. Karena could see a woman standing behind him wearing his black T-shirt.


	12. I Can't Forgive

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

Criss' eyes were glassy and red.

" Karena?" He said in a panicked voice. Karena couldn't even speak. For a moment she thought time stood still. She backed away from the open door. " Karena please..." Criss said slurring his words slightly. She just turned around and started toward the elevator. Not running, just walking. She was so angry that she couldn't begin to express it. When she heard a lot of commotion behind her, she turned to see Criss trying to follow her. He seemed to be stumbling a lot, obviously drunk. She made it to the elevator and pressed the button. She stepped in, but Criss was closer than she thought. He fell against the door stopping it from closing. At least now he was wearing his pants.

"Criss please move."

"No you have to listen to me." Karena remained quiet. "We just had to many drinks and we came back here, nothing was suppose to happen."

"Yeah, but it did."

"I'm sorry..."He slurred a bit. Karena's temper rose to a boiling point.

"You cheated on me! I don't care how drunk you were, I don't care how sorry you are. Right now all I care about is that you leave me the fuck alone. Now move!" Taken a back Criss did what she said and the elevator doors closed. Several minutes later Karena opened the door to the suite at the Luxor still angry, still in shock.

"Where have you been?" Came J.D.'s voice as he came into the living room. He was rubbing his eyes. Karena just looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked realizing she had been crying.

"Criss... He cheated on me."

"What?"

"Banachek called me, he took me to the Aladdin hotel and we started banging on some random door. Criss opened it. He wasn't wearing anything, and another girl was wearing his shirt." Karena sat down on the couch.

" Karena, it must have been from him drinking. You know that he cares about you." J.D. said sitting down beside her.

"I don't care if he was drinking." Karena's voice changed a bit in anger. "He still cheated on me." J.D. seemed at a loss for words. "I have to pack."

"You're leaving?!" He seemed shocked.

"I have to go home for that trial. I got the call earlier today that it is scheduled for next week." Her voice was monotone. She picked up her phone and called the airport. "Is that the earliest flight you have?" J.D. heard her voice plead. "Alright, I'll take it." She gave them her credit card information and hung up. "The earliest flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon."

"I think you need to at least talk to Criss." Karena sat opposite J.D. on another couch. " Karena, you know he loves you." She laid down pulling a blanket over her.

"I should get some sleep." She closed her eyes expecting nothing, but surprisingly sleep found her very quickly.

She woke to the sun shining in her eyes. Criss was sitting in a chair beside the couch his head falling to the side, obviously fast asleep.

"Glad to see you're awake." J.D. said softly handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She said quietly taking the cup.

"Criss got home a few minutes after you fell asleep. He sat down and hasn't moved since." Karena nodded standing up and she walked into the bedroom. She really didn't have any interest in Criss at the moment, and she needed to pack. After pulling out her suitcase she began throwing in as many clothes as she could, not bothering to fold them.

" Karena..." her heart skipped a beat. Criss walked into the room closing the door behind him. "Please don't leave."

"The trial date has been set for next week. I have to go home." Karena said still packing.

"Are you coming back." Karena stopped and looked down.

"I don't know." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to fight them off. Criss sat on the bed trying to make eye contact with her.

" Karena... It just happened. I didn't mean for it to." She continued packing. "Please look at me." But she didn't. " Karena I love you."

"If you love me you wouldn't have cheated on me." She said closing her suitcase. She looked down, she was still wearing Criss' shirt. She pulled it off standing in just her bra and pants and threw it at him. After putting on a tank-top of her own she stood looking at him for a moment. All of the sudden she started to cry. She didn't want to but she just couldn't stop herself. Criss stood up putting his arms around her but she pulled away.

" Karena, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I just need time Criss." Karena picked up her suitcase. "I will call you." She left him alone in the bedroom, said her good-byes to J.D. and Costa, and left the hotel heading for the airport. As she sat waiting to board the plane het ticket in hand she felt numb. Her mind kept wandering back to Criss. He had betrayed her and yet she wanted to be with him. What was so special about that woman? Why did he have to cheat?

" Karena !" She looked up to see Criss running towards her. He stopped in front of her out of breath. "I couldn't let you leave like this." He pulled her into a kiss, and she didn't pull away. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said almost crying. "But right now I can't forgive you." They called for her row to board the plane.

- - - - - - - - -

The flight seemed to take days, and the wait for the trial months. Criss called everyday, and even though it was hard for her to talk to him Karena still waited for that phone call. As the morning of the trial approached her anxiety level rose. She didn't want to see Kyle, and she didn't want to see Lynne. The courtroom wasn't as empty as she hoped it would be. She sat behind the D.A. rubbing her hands together and twirling her thumbs.

"Karena, everything is going to be fine. When you get on the stand just answer all of the questions truthfully. Don't look at Lynne if it's going to make you uncomfortable." Karena just nodded back at the lawyer and leaned against the bench. They brought Lynne in. She was wearing her Sunday best and avoided looking directly at anyone.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Matthews." The bailiff said loudly. As everyone took their seats and the trial began Karena was dreading more and more being called to the stand. However she knew she couldn't avoid it. Kyle testified first. Lynne had apparently paid him a good sum of money to do what he did. He claimed he was ashamed and sorry. When he tried making eye contact with Karena she looked intently at he feet. He stepped down from the stand.

"I call Miss Karena Becker to the stand." The D.A. said loudly. His voice seemed to echo around the massive court room. Karena walked up slowly, was sworn in, and took an uncomfortable seat.

"Miss Becker, why did you attend a party on the night of the 24th of May?" Karena took a deep breath.

"I was asked by my friend Lynne if I would go with her to be a designated driver."

"And did you follow through with that?"

"I wasn't able to."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I was raped, I couldn't drive Lynne home because I felt I needed to go straight to the hospital." Karena said remembering the night perfectly.

"Did you consume any alcohol?"

"No, I stayed in the Library most of the night."

"When did you leave the library?" He asked looking at a notebook.

"Around 2 AM, I remember looking at the clock. I decided I should go to the restroom, then get Lynne and tell her it was time to go home."

"Could you please tell us what happened after you came out of the bathroom?" Karena delved into the details of a memory that haunted her dreams. She was half way through when her voice seemed to give out on her. "Miss Becker?" Karena looked toward Lynne who seemed to be half smirking. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she didn't think she could go on. She looked up at her family in the courtroom when the door opened. Criss walked through. As he took a seat in the back Karena felt a new strength and continued with her account of what happened. She finished and the defense had no questions so she was able to step down.

"We will have a brief recess before closing arguments." The judge said before hitting his gavel. Karena walked to the back of the courtroom where Criss was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked amazed.

"I wanted to be here to support you."

"Shouldn't you be filming?"

"Yes." He said with a small smile. "This is more important." Karena give him a slight smile. The judge came back in and both lawyers proceeded with their closing arguments. Lynne's claimed that she was set up by Karena, but he couldn't supply a reason. As the jury debated Criss moved to the front of the courtroom and sat beside Karena. She could feel Lynne staring at her, but refused to look. It seemed as quickly as they left the jury was back.

"Madam Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor."

"What say you?" Karena found herself grabbing a hold of Criss' hand, and he returned the pressure.

"We the jury find the defendant, Lynne Williams, guilty of conspiracy to commit rape in the 1st degree."

Karena seemed to breathe again and Criss pulled her into a hug. She could hear Lynne's mom crying and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She knew she did something awful, but they had been friends for so long. Karena stood up shaking the hand of the D.A. and made one look towards Lynne. Their eyes met but Karena quickly looked away. She hung her head and wiped away a tear.

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you flying back to Las Vegas tomorrow?" Karena's mom asked her glancing at Criss. Karena hadn't told her mom what he had done.

"I'm not sure." Karena said quietly.

" Karena, can I talk to you?" Criss asked, Karena nodded and they walked away from the group of family that had gathered at her house. "I would really like it if you came back with me."

"I don't know Criss."

" Karena I was stupid. I made a huge mistake and I promise it will never happen again." Karena just looked at him. She was torn. She always told herself if a man ever cheated on her that would be the end of it, but now that the situation actually arose she didn't know what to do. "Do you love me?" His question took her by surprise.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Karena looked at him for a moment. The answer was screaming in her head.

"Yes. I do." She looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown and so warm. He kissed her softly at first but then more forcefully. She returned his kiss with a passion that she had been longing to release.

"I need you Karena. Please come back with me."

"I will." He smiled at her. The first real smile she'd seen from him in a while, and she returned it. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the airport in Philly.

"Yes, I need two tickets for tomorrow to Las Vegas please."

- - - - - - - -

Karena couldn't have imagined how good it was to be back at the Luxor. She preferred Pennsylvania to Nevada, but being there seemed to fit. As she laid on the bed in their bedroom taking in her surroundings she could hear voices from the living room, but she didn't want to get up. She wanted to wait for Criss to come back to bed so she could ravage him, so to speak. After a few more minutes of being anti-social she walked into the living room and was greeted with smiles. She sat down beside Banachek, who she felt closer too than before and began reading his notebook. It was for Criss' latest stunt. Yet another water stunt. Kara read the paper in horror. Criss was going to be tied to a chair, almost like when Dog threw him into the Jacuzzi, but he would be thrown into the river, and this time their would be chains.

"Is he crazy?!" Karena asked Banachek.

"You're just asking this now?" He replied with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"I'll be fine babe." Criss said to Karena, over-hearing her.

"I agree with Karena bro." Costa said shaking his head. "The last time you did this with Dog you almost didn't make it out. Why risk it again?"

"Because I want to prove that I can." Criss replied calmly.

"Criss you have already proven yourself as an escape artist. You don't need to do any more." Justin Gilbert said sternly.

"Listen guys I want to do this, and I am not backing down." Criss sat next to Karena and grabbed her hand.

"Criss I have a really bad feeling about this, please don't do it." She said gripping his hand.

"I am going to be fine. I promise." He kissed her. "Alright guys, let's go run some practices we've only got a few days before the big event." They spent most of the day in a little corner of the hotel pool so Criss could practice holding his breath. Karena was with him the whole time. When they started practicing the untying he was going over the amount of time he could hold his breath by over a minute. The crew kept pleading with him to reconsider the stunt.

"Guys everything is going to be fine." Criss said over and over again, but Karena couldn't help but be terrified.


	13. This Can't Happen

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

**Special thanks to Peleinferno (lil sis), TinaBaby, and watched 2 much tv for your reviews! You are all amazing!!**

Saturday arrived and everyone was gathered around a murky lake at 10 AM. J.D., Costa, and Karena stood close together all nervous. Karena was cracking her knuckles, or trying to. She was never really able to, but she tried none-the-less. Criss sat down in a chair as several people began tying him up. Justin reluctantly placed chains around his feet. Karena looked away, the feeling she was getting threatened to make her sick.

"We're ready." She heard Banachek say. J.D. and Costa walked over to Criss each hugging him in turn. Then Karena walked over. She was crying.

"Please, baby, please don't do this. I have a horrible feeling."

"Karena, I promise I am going to be alright, and I'll get out, you'll kiss me and we'll celebrate later tonight." He winked at her. She gave him a smile and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said staring deeply into her eyes. He began breathing in and out deeply, concentrating. He nodded his head, took a deep breath and Justin and Banachek pushed the chair into the water. The divers went down as well, but they couldn't see him from the surface because the water was murky. It was only about 6 feet deep where he was pushed in, but they still couldn't see anything. Three divers jumped into the water. Karena nervously looked at the stop watch in Johnny's hand. One minute had gone by. She began pacing, as Costa squatted down his head in his hands.

"He's got his hands free." A diver said surfacing before going back down. Karena took another deep breath. 2 minutes 50 seconds. J.D. began pacing as well. 3 minutes 45 seconds. Karena knew this would be about the time he would be running out of air. She stopped pacing and stared at the water praying to see him surface, but he didn't.

"Where is he?" She said desperately to Banachek. They were coming up on four and a half minutes.

"Something's wrong!" A diver screamed coming to the surface. Karena's heart sunk. "We need another knife!" Justin threw him and knife and the diver submerged again. A few seconds later all three divers emerged holding Criss. His skin was pale, he wasn't breathing. Karena grabbed Costa's arm and began to cry. As they laid him on the sidewalk medics began to work on him.

"Start CPR." The female medic shouted and they did. Breathing for him. "I don't feel a heartbeat." The put him on to a stretcher and loaded him into a ambulance.

" Karena, go with him." Costa said pushing her towards the medics. "He would want you there." She nodded, tears streaming down her face and climbed into the back. They were still giving him CPR, checking the watch on the woman's wrist. If he was without air for a certain amount of time he could be brain dead. Finally Criss coughed dispelling water from his lungs and he took a short breath. Karena breathed a sigh of relief. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Criss was ushered quickly into the building. Costa and J.D. pulled up in the escalade.

"Anything?" J.D. asked jumping out of the car.

"He coughed the water out of his lungs just before we got here, and he took a breath." Karena said shaking.

"Did he open his eyes?" Costa asked coming up behind his brother.

"No..." They all went into the hospital together.

"Excuse me.." Costa said stopping a nurse. "My brother Christopher was just brought him, he almost drowned."

"Are you all family?" She said looking at each of them individually. Karena looked at the two guys standing beside her.

"Yes." J.D. said quickly. "We're all family." He put an arm around Karena. The nurse nodded and led them into intensive care. Criss was laying in a bed several feet away from him, his eyes were closed and his skin was pale. People were rushing around him everyone seemed to be talking at once. Karena kept her eyes focused on Criss.

"Nurse! Take those people to the waiting room!" The doctor screamed pointing at the three of them.

"Wait, that's our brother!" J.D. screamed at the nurse walked over to them.

"Sir, we are taking very good care of him, but it's best if you and your family wait in the waiting room." They reluctantly let the nurse lead them into a waiting area. "The doctor will be in to see you as soon as possible." She left quickly. J.D. was pacing back and forth, Costa was sitting in an uncomfortable chair with his head between his hands, and Karena stood silently in a corner staring at the door to where Criss was. They were all desperate for any information. The door opened a few minutes later and an older gentleman with greying hair stepped out. He was wearing a sparkling white doctors coat, and black rimmed glasses. J.D. being closest to the door was shaking his hand first, followed by Costa, and slowly Karena.

"How is he doc?" Costa asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but we can't find any sign of permanent brain damage." They all seemed to relax a little bit. "However, he's in a coma."

"For how long?" J.D. asked rubbing his eyes.

"We can't be sure."

"When can we see him?" Karena asked looking intently towards the doctor.

"We are moving him to a room now, it's a personal room so I'd say about three people at a time, no more. He should be there in a few minutes. Room 207." Karena sat down resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands. A coma? They don't know when he'll come out of it? J.D. put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to go find the crew and tell them what we've found out. Why don't you two head up to the room." Costa and Karena just nodded in agreement. The two of them made their way upstairs neither speaking.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as they reached the second floor nursed station.

"We're looking for the room of Christopher Sarantakos. The doctor told us room 207."

"You're family?" The nurse asked eyeing both of them.

"Yes can we please just see him?!" Costa's tone was a little unnerving, but called for. The nurse nodded pursing her lips and pointed down the hallway to the left.

"It's the 4th door on the right." Costa nodded muttering his thank-you and grabbed Karena's hand pulling her along. The door was wide open and the walls of the room were white wash. Criss was laying on the bed in the center of the room, the headboard against the wall. His skin was pale, his hair wet and messy against the bed. Costa kissed his brothers forehead and sat down in a chair on Criss' left side. Karena took the chair on his right and grabbed on to his hand. It was cold. They sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing another loud voice in the hallway.

"I just want to see my brother!" J.D. came barging into the room. "Oh Criss... What have you gotten yourself into?"

"What did the crew say?" Costa asked standing and placing a loving shoulder on J.D.'s back.

"They said they weren't leaving until Criss woke up." He sighed. "I called mom, she's on her way over." Karena stood up and leaned over Criss kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you, you hear me? So you have to pull through this." She whispered in his ear. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and turned to J.D. and Costa. "I will go wait for your mom and show her how to get up here."

" Karena, you don't have to leave." Costa said shaking his head.

"He needs his family right now." She replied softly before nodding, leaving the room, and making her way back to the main lobby. The crew was all sitting around in random chairs.

"How is he?" Banachek said loudly walking towards Karena as she walked in the door.

"He's still not awake, and he's pretty pale, but he's breathing on his own." Some nodded, some looked toward the floor. The main doors opened and Karena saw Dimitra walk through the door. Her eyes were red and she was shaking. Karena walked over to her quickly and Dimitra grabbed her into a hug.

"Where is my son?" Was all she said. Karena led her two the second floor and to Criss' room before heading back down to the lobby. The only people talking were Banachek and Johnny in the corner of the lobby. Karena sat down and rested her head against the wall. She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball. The sun was bright over the sky, it must have been a little passed noon. Karena's stomach growled, but she knew that she couldn't eat anything. She just sat staring out a distant window.

- - - - - - - - -

J.D., Costa, and Dimitra had not come down from Criss' room in hours and everyone took that as a good sign. If something bad would have happened they would have heard, but they also knew it meant he hadn't made and progress. Around 5 PM Johnny made Karena eat a sandwich, but she still didn't feel hungry.

"Guys.." Justin Gilbert said loudly, catching everyone by surprise. "There is a Holiday Inn right next to us and I am going to get us all rooms. Just come up and tell me if you're staying by yourself or what not so I know how many rooms to get. Karena slunk away into the bathroom. Their was no way in hell she was leaving the hospital until she knew Criss was going to be perfectly alright. The hours seemed to go by like days. The sunset was amazing, but no one could really enjoy it. Finally around 9 PM J.D. came downstairs.

"How is he?" Karena asked quickly standing up.

"He seems to have a bit more color, but not any change yet. I am going to get a hotel room for mom, Costa, and me, then I need to call my family. Should I get one for you too?" Karena knew Dimitra couldn't stay in that room, J.D. and Costa wouldn't have let her. She was surprised one of them wasn't staying.

"No, I already have one. Is anyone staying with Criss?"

"Mom wanted to, but we felt she needed to sleep. Costa and I will probably be over at all hours of the night to check on him. Don't worry." Costa and Dimitra came down next, Dimitra almost looked too weak to stand, it was apparent that she had been crying all day. They didn't say much.

"Are you coming?" J.D. asked making his way towards the exit.

"I just want to go see him again before I go." Karena made her way back to Criss' room. He was still pale, his eyes remained closed, and Karena began crying again as soon as she saw him. She sat down in the chair on his right side and held onto his hand.

"I know you can hear me Criss. I am here, and I'm not going to leave this hospital until you get better." She laid her head the side of the bed never letting go of his hand as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

- - - - - - - -

She awoke to the sound of Criss' door closing, the light was just coming up.

" Karena?" Came Costa's voice. "Have you been here all night?" He asked shocked. She nodded rubbing her eyes. "J.D. said you got a hotel room."

"I wanted to be here." Costa smiled at her.

"Well, would you like some coffee?" He asked her.

"Coffee would be excellent right now." She said with a hint of a smile. Costa started towards the door. "Costa?" He stopped looking at her. "Thank you."

"No... thank you for taking such good care of my brother." He left the room and Karena turned back towards Criss. His eyes were still closed. She put her head in her hands and yawned. Her body was still tired, but she knew her mind would never let her go back to sleep.

" Karena?" Her head shot up to see the most beautiful brown eyes staring back at her from the hospital bed.


	14. Relief

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

"Criss?!" Karena said standing up. He smiled at her weakly. "Hold on... I'm getting someone." She ran into the hallway screaming for a nurse or doctor as Criss surveyed the room. He hated white wash. The doctor walked in with a grin on his face.

"It is good to see you awake son." He pulled out his stethoscope listening to his breathing. "It's a little rugged but that's to be expected. You cracked a few ribs, and you were deprived of oxygen a large amount of time. So you will need to remain in the hospital for a while so we can monitor your progress." Criss seemed slightly annoyed which Karena expected. The doctor left the room and Criss sighed.

"I guess I over-did it this time."

"Ya think?" Karena said smiling. A real smile. Criss nodded towards the edge of the bed and Karena sat down. "We were really worried about you." She turned away from him fighting back tears. "I thought I was going to lose you." He laid his hand softly on top of hers.

"I am going to be fine. And don't worry I will not leave you." She leaned over centimeters from his lips.

"CRISS!" Costa screamed. Karena jumped backwards off the bed. "You're awake!" Two cups of coffee lay on the floor and it was running everywhere. Karena patted Costa on the back and walked out of the room pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"Hello..." A tired voice said on the other line.

"J.D... Criss is awake." Karena heard some fumbling.

"I'll be right there." The phone line went dead. Karena smiled to herself. She knew J.D. would get Dimitra so there was no need to call her. She walked back into Criss' room where Costa was cleaning up the coffee.

"You're mom and J.D. are on their way." Karena said sitting back on the edge of the bed. "I am going to go talk to the crew and hopefully we'll be able to get a few more people in here so they can see you too." She stood up.

"Hey..." Criss said sadly. Karena turned to look at him, an inquisitive look on her face. "I never did get my kiss you know." She smiled at him leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Karena walked slowly to the hotel passing J.D. and Dimitra on the way who couldn't have looked happier. The entire crew was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, despite the early hour.

"How is he?" Banachek asked her.

"His color is great, he's just weak. The doctor said he needs to stay in the hospital for a bit because he was deprived of oxygen for a while. He has a few cracked ribs, but he seems to be in good spirits and humor."

"Can we see him?" Johnny asked stepping beside Banachek.

"Yeah, sometime after noon or one." Karena stumbled a little and Justin grabbed a hold of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jennifer Hutchins, a producer of the show asked.

"Ummm... Last night... At 5."

"Get up to your room young lady." Johnny said with a fatherly tone. "We'll have room service sent up." Karena didn't need to be told twice. She gave everyone a hug and started walking towards the elevator.

"Oh..." She said turning around. "Please don't let me sleep to long. I want to go back over and see Criss." There was a pleading tone to her voice.

"Don't worry, alright?" Banachek said with a kind smile. Karena nodded and made her way to her room. The room service was sent as promised with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and green beans. Karena smiled at how well Criss' crew knew her. She ate most of her meal before settling into bed. At first she couldn't seem to get comfortable, without Criss beside her everything felt different. However, slowly but surely she fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

She woke up slowly, at first not wanting to get out of bed. She turned to look at the clock.

"5:30!" She said aloud. She silently cursed Banachek as she grabbed a quick shower, loving the feeling of the hot water, and threw on clean clothes. She walked quickly towards the hospital and made it to the second floor almost like she was flying. A group of Criss' crew, including Banachek, was standing in the waiting room for the floor.

"Damn you Banachek." Karena said walking towards him. "I told you not to let me sleep that long."

"Hey, don't blame me. Criss was adamant that you get sleep. He told us how you slept in the chair beside his bed all night." Karena just gave him a mock dirty look and made her way to Criss' room. She leaned against the doorframe surveying the scene. Dimitra was in the chair she had slept in, Costa was in the chair on the other side of the bed, and J.D. had brought in a third chair that was sitting at the end of the bed. It was lucky the room was large because various crew members were scattered throughout the room. Criss was sitting up in bed eating a slice of pizza, obviously feeling better.

"Hello there Karena !" Justin said throwing an arm around her. "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah no thanks to you people." She said throwing a glance at Criss.

"Hey, you needed you're sleep." He said semi-sternly. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Karena made her way into the room, Costa offered her his chair but she put her hand up indicating that she's rather stand.

"How are you feeling baby?" Karena asked softly.

"A lot better. Mmm I love pizza!" Karena smiled, she couldn't have had a care in the world at that moment. However, the glee was short lived as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She excused herself quickly and walked into the hallway answering her phone.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hey girl!" Hailey Lucas said brightly. She had been Karena's best friend during high school before she moved away, they kept in touch often. Hailey was Karena's rock. Someone she knew should could always count on.

"It's good to hear your voice." Karena said with a sigh.

"How's Criss doing?"

"Huh, how did you..."

"It's all over the news sis." Karena nodded to herself. She hadn't thought about the kind of publicity this might attract.

"He's alright." Karena finally said. "Getting better. He's enjoying a slice of pizza as we speak."

"How are you holding up?" Hailey asked sounding concerned.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just a little tired."

"Why do I not believe you?" Karena rolled her eyes at Hailey's comment. "That's why I am coming to see you."

"Pardon?" Karena asked figuring she hadn't heard her correctly.

"I am in Las Vegas, right now. Checking into the Luxor."

"Oh. My. God." Karena said still in shock. Karena hadn't seen Hailey in years. "Listen, Criss has to stay in the hospital for a bit. How long are you staying?"

"A few weeks. Don't worry take your time sis. I'll see the sights and take in a few shows."

"Thanks Hailey! I'll see you soon!" Karena hung up her cell phone and walked back into the hospital room. Criss was enjoying another slice of pizza while Dimitra was laughing at one of J.D.'s stupid jokes.

- - - - - - - - -

Slowly the crew and friends started to file out of the room until only J.D, Costa, and Karena were left. Dimitra went back to the hotel to finally get a full nights sleep.

"Alright bro, I'm heading out." J.D. said giving Criss a hug. " Karena you better get a good nights sleep tonight!" He wagged his finger at her.

"Yes Sir!" Karena said in a mock salute, while Costa was saying good-bye to Criss. He gave Karena a hug before he left with J.D.

"You're not sleeping in that chair again you know." Criss said sternly. "You need a good nights sleep."

"Someone let me sleep for several hours today so I am not particularly tired at this point in time." Criss smirked at her. Karena leaned over kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." Criss settled back onto his pillow with a sigh.

"So who called earlier?"

"Oh!" Karena said suddenly, she had almost forgot. "My friend Hailey is in town. She is checking into the Luxor." Criss' jaw dropped. "What?"

"Why are you here? You should be going out with her!"

"Nope. She will be here for a few weeks. She already told me she's gonna catch some shows and take in the sights so I can be here with you until you're better."

"You're too good to me."

"Yeah I know." Karena said kissing him again. "You should get some sleep baby."

"You should get some sleep, in a bed... Not a chair."

"I don't like sleeping without you. It's corny, I know, but..."

"I can't imagine it now either. What have you done to me girl?" Karena stood up, but Criss grabbed her hand.

"Sleep here with me." He said with a smirk.

"Are you crazy... Don't answer that." He started giving Karena a puppy dog face and she knew he wouldn't give up. "Okay, okay." Criss pulled the covers back and she crawled into the hospital bed. With his arm wrapped around her she laid her head on his shoulder and suddenly felt perfectly at ease slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Meetings

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

Every couple hours nurses would come in to check on Criss so getting a full sleep proved to be relatively difficult. However they both managed a few hours. Karena opened her eyes sitting up slowly trying desperately not to wake the beautiful man sleeping beside her. The sun was pouring through the window dancing on his face. She couldn't help but smile. He was someone she never expected in her life. She pecked his forehead before quietly exiting the room. She needed coffee. As she turned the corner headed towards the cafeteria she ran smack into Costa.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Karena said stumbling.

"No. My fault." Costa said steadying himself. "How's Criss?"

"Sleeping still. The nurses kept waking us up."

"You stayed again?" He asked half smirking, half shocked. Karena nodded.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee with me and let Criss get some more sleep?" Costa nodded and joined Karena. As they sat in the cafeteria slowly sipping the searing hot coffee Karena's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey sis!" Hailey's voice was bright.

"Hey girl. How are you?"

"Great, I went to see The Amazing Jonathan last night. He was fucking hilarious."

"I know, he's amazing." Karena said with a smile.

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah I am just having a cup of coffee with Criss' brother, but don't worry chica. I will visit you today."

"How about I come there?" Hailey suggested.

"Sure, you can meet Criss. I know he's up for it. If he had his way he'd be at home by now."

"So, how do I get there?"

"Umm..." Karena thought for a moment. She was exactly sure. "Hold on one moment." She put the phone to her chest. "Costa, how would one get here from the strip? I have a friend in town."

"Where is she? I can pick her up when I grab some stuff from the Luxor" he said before taking another sip of coffee.

"Really you wouldn't mind?"

"Hey, it's the least I could do for the girl who took such good care of my baby brother."

"Thank you!" She smiled and put the phone back to her ear. "Hailey, can you go to the Luxor? Criss' brother Costa will meet you there and bring you here."

"Sure! What time?"

"Uhh what time?" Karena asked Costa. He mouthed 'one.' "One o'clock."

"Sure, I'll be there waiting in the lobby."

"Awesome! I'll see you soon chica." Karena hung up the phone. "Costa I can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure. So how will I recognize her?" He asked. Karena began searching through the pictures on her cell phone until she got to one of a short pretty blonde.

"This is her." He handed Costa the phone and saw Costa give a small smile.

"Alright." He handed her the phone again. "What's say you we go back up and bother Criss?" Karena nodded and smiled. As they walked into the white-was hospital room Criss was sitting up enjoying scrambled eggs.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked smiling.

"Getting some coffee." Karena said before kissing Criss softly on the lips. "And guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"You get to meet Hailey today!"

"Really?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, Costa going to pick her up when he stops at the Luxor today." Criss looked at Costa who nodded and smiled. The crew members, J.D., and Dimitra slowly filed over. People kept rotating in and out so everyone would get a chance to see Criss. Banachek, Justin, and Karena were in the hospital room when his doctor came in pulling up a chair.

"I have good news for you." He said with a bright smile. Criss sat up a little straighter and grabbed Karena's hand. "You can go home tonight."

"YES!" He said dropping Karena's hand and pumping his fists into the air. "Oh thank God!" Karena smiled at him.

"What time do you think we can get his big ass out of here." Costa said. Criss flipped him the bird.

"Oh, I'd say stay until about 6, then we'll get you out of here."

"Thanks a million doc!" Criss said smiling like a little kid who had just won a prize. As the doctor was leaving J.D. and Dimitra came in.

"I see the doctor just left." J.D. said offering the empty chair to his mom, which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah, I can finally get out of here." Criss said leaning his head back.

"Oh Christopher that's wonderful!" Dimitra said grabbing his hand. Karena just smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Oh shit I have to get going if I am going to pick up your friend." Costa gave Criss a hug and kissed his mom's head before leaving.

"I guess we should get to the hotel and get our stuff ready to leave." J.D. said with a yawn. "Mom, do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"I'll go with you. I think Criss is pretty well taken care of." She said with a smile towards Karena. J.D. and Dimitra headed back towards the hotel leaving Karena and Criss alone. He patted the bed and she took a seat next to him. She rested her head on his chest and gave a small sigh.

"I'm so glad you're going home." Criss kissed her head.

"Me too. It's been too long since I've had you in my own bed." Karena turned to look at him and he was smiling.

"And what would you possibly do with me in your bed?" She asked with a sly smile. Criss put his hand under her chin pulling her towards him until their lips met softly. They parted for just a second, but Karena pushed forward for another kiss, this time it was fierce. She felt Criss' tongue graze her bottom lip. As her lips parted and their tongue's danced she ran her fingers through his loose hair. They continued kissing for a few minutes, both feeling unfulfilled when they finally pulled away.

"I think we can find something to do in my bed." Criss said answering her earlier question. Karena gave him a sexy smirk before laying her head back down on his chest. Criss grabbed the remote, turned on the room television, and began flipping through channels waiting for 6 o'clock.

- - - - - - -

Costa pulled up to the Luxor only a few minutes late. He parked his car putting his four-ways on. He was only really there to get Karena's friend Hailey.

"Sir you can't park... Oh, hey Costa!" Arthur said smiling. "How's Criss?"

"Great. He's coming home later on tonight." Costa said with a relieved smile. "He really has no idea what he puts his family through sometimes. And now Karena." Arthur nodded.

"So what are you doing back here?"

"I am picking up a friend of Karena's. I just need to find her." He searched but couldn't see anyone in the immediate area that looked like the girl on Karena's phone. He figured she must be inside. "Hey, Arthur. Can you watch my car for like 2 minutes while I go find this girl?"

"Sure Costa, no problem." Costa walked into the building feeling a rush of cool air he began scanning the room. He found her quickly sitting on a bench near the front desk. Her hair was down and wavy around her face. The color was almost pure gold. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He walked slowly over to her, suddenly feeling nervous. She looked up at him as he came closer and smiled.

"You must be Costa!" She said with a bright smile. For a second he was dumbfounded.

"Uh... yes. Sorry yes, I'm Costa." He said holding out his hand which she gladly shook.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hailey. I've heard a lot about your family from Karena." She smiled again.

"Well, you ready to meet Criss and see Karena?"

"More than anything!" She followed him to his car and he even opened her door. Hailey watched as he said good bye to a tall man standing outside. She knew his face. _'Oh my God it's Arthur!' _She thought. She had never actually met him, but Karena had told her about him. She was brought back into reality as Costa started his car. The ride to the hospital was silent except for the radio.

"So..." Costa said breaking the silence. "How long have you known Karena?"

"Since the summer before 9th grade. I had just moved to town and we became really good friends." Hailey went back to looking out the window. She couldn't wait to see Karena, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Costa. She loved his smile.

"So you are on Criss' crew?" She asked turning back to him.

"Yeah, I have to look out for my baby bro." She said him smiling looking at the road and she couldn't seem to look away. _'No!'_ She said firmly to herself. _'You're here for Karena, and Karena only.'_ They pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and Hailey quickly exited the car.

"May I escort you m' lady?" He asked holding out his arm. Hailey blushed grabbing his arm softly.

"I'd be honored." He gave a small chuckle and they headed into the building.


	16. Free At Last

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks sooo much to TinaBaby, Peleinferno, watched 2 much tv, and Medieval Mystic for your reviews! You guys all rock! Sorry this one took a while.. Hope you like it!**

_**Also: This chapter contains sexual content... you have been warned!!**_

"Knock, knock." Hailey said softly.

"Hailey!" Karena screamed jumping off the bed and pulling her friend into a hug. "I've missed you so much chica!"

"I know. I've missed you too!" Hailey screamed returning the hug. The two men just say back watching the girls go insane.

"Do you think they missed each other?" Criss said with a laugh.

"No, not one bit." Costa returned. His eyes still on Hailey.

"Man close you're mouth I think you're drooling."

"Shut up Criss." Costa said blushing.

"Criss..." Karena said softly. "I'd like you to meet Hailey Lucas. Hailey, I would like you too meet Christopher Sarantakos." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Hailey. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same to you Criss. We all know Karena can talk and talk." Hailey said before receiving a playful blow to the back of her head from Karena. "Hey!" The day seemed to go quickly with Hailey there. She met J.D. and Dimitra, who loved her. Then she got to meet Justin and Banachek. They both seemed taken with her.

"Alright Mr. Sarantakos." A nurse said brightly walking into the room. "Let's get that I.V. out of your arm and get you out of here."

"WOO!" Criss practically screamed. Hailey took the opportunity to pull Karena aside.

"So, what's Arthur doing here?"

"Oh, you saw him?" Hailey nodded. "Well he's actually how I met Criss."

"What about what happened last time you were here?" Hailey asked. Karena thought back to two years before. A night of heavy drinking had led to a certain encounter between her and Arthur. Luckily Karena had her wits about her and they hadn't had sex, but it was apparent that was all Arthur was after. She thought him nothing but a scoundrel.

"I think he's changed. He's been nothing but perfectly nice to be, and he even apologized for that." Hailey's face seemed to ease.

"Well if you trust him..."

"I do." Karena said putting a reassuring hand on Hailey's shoulder. She turned her attention back to Criss who was now free from the I.V.'s.

"So is their anything I can't do?" He asked the nurse with a wink at Karena.

"Unless you're planning to try to drown yourself again I think you're free to go." She said smiling.

"That's all I need to hear." He smiled at Karena, who returned the smile with an added blush. Criss grabbed his clothes that J.D. had brought him and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you guys have anything planned tonight?" Costa asked Karena and Hailey.

"I think we're going to stay in and watch movies. That okay with you Hailey?"

"Perfect for me. I just need to find a new hotel room first. I only paid for one night at the Luxor. I am thinking the Aladdin."

"Nonsense." Dimitra said smiling. "There is a guest bedroom at the Luxor suite. You'll stay there."

"Thank you so much!" Hailey said with a smile. Karena heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Criss. Even though he had just spent a few days in the hospital he looked amazing. His hair fell just off his face, and he was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Karena walked over to him and put her arms soft around his waist.

"You always look amazing." She leaned up kissing him softly.

"I love you." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too." They kissed once more before they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Costa smirking.

"Unless you want to stay another night we better get out of here." They gathered Criss' things and all made their way back to the Luxor. After watching "Blue Harvest" the Family Guy Star Wars episode, eating some pizza, and then watching "Edward Scissorhands" the group was feeling pretty tired.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack." Costa said with a yawn.

"Yeah it's getting late we all better head to bed." Hailey said sitting up. She had previously been leaning on Costa._ 'I have to remember to ask her a few things tomorrow.' _Karena said to herself. After hugging both Hailey and Costa, Criss and Karena headed into their room.

"Ugh, I need to get a shower." Criss said pulling a t-shirt and boxers out of his dresser. "I'll be back soon." He kissed Karena and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Karena grabbed another one of Criss' shirts and fell back onto the bed. She had showered when they first got home, or she probably would have joined Criss. She smiled at the idea. She couldn't have been more thankful that Criss was alright. She couldn't even explain how terrified she was seeing Criss laying on the pavement, lifeless. She shuddered and pulled herself back into reality. Criss had made it. She stood up pulling off her pants, then her shirt, and unhooking her bra. She was about to slip on Criss' shirt when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist pulling her backward's. She felt Criss' naked and wet body press against her.

"Hey baby." He said softly in her ear making her shudder. She spun around in his arms and kissed him passionately pressing her body against his. His hands roamed her bare back and she felt him grow hard against her. Their tongues danced as her placed his hands between her legs pushing her panties aside and touching her gently at first before pushing a finger inside of her. Karena moaned into his mouth. He inserted another finger moving them in and out quickly making her moan. He removed his fingers and pulled down her underwear. She back slowly onto the bed Criss following her. She laid down and Criss climbed on top of her putting a hand under her head and kissing her softly. He quickly thrust inside of her making Karena cry out. He moved slowly at first savoring every second, every minute, every touch. As her moans began to get louder he moved faster his breath quickening.

"Criss... harder!" Karena practically screamed and he obeyed thrusting harder and faster. This continued for over a half an hour finally they both screamed each others names as their orgasms hit. Criss could feel Karena tense around him and he spilled into her before they both collapsed on the bed.

"I love you so much Karena." Criss said out of breath. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." They laid in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other. A peaceful silence that was usually hard to achieve, but they loved. Criss wrapped his arms around Karena and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart. "I can hear your heart beat." She said softly. She looked up at him kissing him. "I love you." She said smiling.

"I can't even begin to describe how much I love you." He began tickling her.

"Criss! No!" she said through fits of laughter. "This isn't fair!" She was practically screaming with laughter, but both of them were loving every second. "Alright! I give, I give!" He stopped tickling her and she laid next to him trying to catch her breath.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She play hit Criss before climbing on top of him.

"So, Mr Sarantakos. What would you like to do now?" She asked with a sexy smirk. He sat up kissing her.

"I can think of something..."


	17. What Do We Do Now?

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

Karena woke up with the sun in her eyes. It had been a month since Criss was released from the hospital. She turned onto her left side and gazed at the most amazing man she had ever met. His streaks were now blonde, and a mess on top of his head. His mouth was slightly open which made Karena smile. Using a finger she traced his jaw-line taking him in. He stirred and she gazed upon the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello beautiful." He said, sleep hanging in his voice.

"Morning my love." She leaned over resting her hand on his chest kissing him softly.

"Did you get any sleep?" Karena thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him she had just fallen asleep the hour previous.

"A little." A heavy decision weighed on her mind. The summer was almost over, and school would be starting again in a few weeks. She had to make the choice whether to forego this semester of schooling or go home. Her family didn't have a great sum of money and she didn't think she could afford not going to school, even if only for a semester. However, she didn't want to leave Criss. She had only ever been this happy once in her life, and she didn't think she could let that go. Criss touched her face lightly bringing her back to reality.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." He said softly.

"Let's not dwell on it right now." Karena said sitting up. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." She winked at him, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Criss grudgingly sat up. It felt to early, but he had trouble sleeping. He didn't want Karena to leave, but he wasn't sure what to do to keep her with him. She had to make the decision. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before heading out into the living room. Hailey was watching television with Costa, they were cuddled together on the couch.

"Hey now get a room." Criss said smiling. Costa and Hailey didn't take their eyes off the screen for one second, but they both flipped him off."Hey now, that's not very nice!" Hailey had arrived a month earlier, was suppose to leave last week, and yet was still there. Partly for Karena just because they loved being around each other, and partly for his own brother. There was an instant attraction when they first met, everyone could see it. Well, everyone but them. Even though here they were cuddling they weren't "together" and everyone, especially Karena, wanted to beat their heads together. Criss grabbed cereal from the kitchen and poured two bowls. He knew Karena had to eat, even if she wasn't hungry. Karena walked out of their bedroom gazing at Hailey and Costa_. 'Would you just ask her out already?!' _she mentally thought wishing she was screaming it to Costa. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen sitting opposite Criss.

"Those two make me insane."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Criss pushed the cereal towards her. She smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." They ate in a comfortable silence. Karena took a deep breath and sighed making the tension in the room rise. "I think we need to talk about the whole college situation." Criss put his spoon down and pushed his half finished bowl of cereal away from him.

"Okay, let's talk." He said calmly.

"Criss I really don't know what to do." Karena said also pushing her breakfast off to the side. "I really need to finish school. I can't really afford to wait."

" Karena, if you stay here you don't have to pay for anything. School will always be there."

"Yes, and come next semester are you going to be giving me the same argument?" Karena said a little louder than before. Criss remained quiet for a few moments.

"Karena, either you want to stay here or you don't."

"Criss it's not that simple..."

"Yes it is. You wouldn't have to use any of your money, and..."

"And I'd have to sacrifice school." Karena said leaning back in her chair. "Criss I want to be with you, but school is really important to me."

"More important than me?" He asked his voice biting.

"Criss you know it's not like that." Karena said putting her head in her hands.

"No, don't worry I get it." He said standing up.

"Come on Criss don't..."

"Don't what?" He asked practically yelling. Karena just turned back towards the table and she heard Criss leave the kitchen, then the suite door slam. He'd left. Tears stung Karena's eyes but she pushed them away. She wasn't about to cry right now. Criss was jumping to conclusions. This situation was tearing Karena apart. She loved Criss, she knew she did, but she needed to be in school. She hung her head as she felt Hailey put an arm around her.

"What happened sis?" Hailey asked softly. Karena told her about her worries, and Hailey listened calmly without a second thought.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't keep putting off school, but I really don't want to leave him." The tears were finally winning as they came streaming down her face.

"What if you went to school here?" Hailey suggested as if it was the easiest explanation in the world.

"What?" Karena said wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Go to school here. Transfer colleges and find one here. You can continue going to school, and still be with Criss." Karena thought for a moment. It seemed so obvious, and yet... "What is it?" she asked sensing Karena's struggle.

"Hailey, what if something happens and Criss and I break up? Then I am stuck here in school with no where to live or go."

"What's bringing this on?"

"You know me... I am always looking towards the worst possible scenario." Karena said with a sigh.

"Karena you need to trust me." Hailey said grabbing a hold of Karena's hand. "Criss is so in love with you I can't even begin to explain it. I'll see him staring at you and smiling just because you're there. Costa told me he's more in love with you than he ever was with his ex-wife." Karena looked at her with big eyes. Hailey continued. "He said that Criss told him he's never been so in love. Karena, Criss wants to be with you for the rest of his life. You have to know that." Karena felt tears soak her cheeks once again.

"I know..." she said quietly.

"And how do you feel?" Hailey asked finally taking the seat Criss had previously sat in. Karena took a deep breath.

"Like I couldn't live without him. Yet, I am terrified because we've only been together for about 3 months and that seems way too fast. I feel like nothing can go wrong when I am with him and I never want to stop smiling. I never want to lose him, never want to leave him. I am so in love with him that at times I feel like I can't breathe." Karena put her head down on the table. "And I am letting my fears screw it up, aren't I?"

" Karena, you haven't screwed anything up." Hailey said with a smirk. "Criss is just stubborn. He'll come home later tonight or maybe even soon. He'll talk to you and tell you he's sorry for leaving. Then you'll tell him everything you just told me, and everything will fall into place." She said smiling.

"For someone who advertises truth, you really should take your own advice."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hailey asked narrowing her eyes. Karena just looked towards the living room.

"One word: Costa" She said.

"What about him."

"Hailey I am going to kill you. You two are obviously head over heels for each other. Everyone can see it you know?" Hailey bit her lower lip, a sure sign she was nervous.

"I don't think he feels the same way." Hailey said, and Karena looked like she was going to slap her. "I mean, wouldn't he have asked me by now?"

"It is the 21st century Hailey. Girls do ask guys out now a days." Hailey bit her lower lip again, and Karena stood up. Grabbing Hailey lightly by the arm she made her stand up and began pushing her toward the living room. "Now, get your ass in their, and talk to him!" She pushed her into the living room with a half smile and turned back towards the table. Criss' cereal still sat on the side of the table. She sighed, sitting down and finished her own cereal before washing both bowls. Karena couldn't really hear anything from the living room, but she wished for only the best for Hailey. She peaked into the living room, not wanting to interrupt at the wrong moment and she turned back to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She had just seen Hailey and Costa locked in a very passionate embrace. Karena grabbed a coke out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. The two were still engaged in a lip lock so she cleared her throat. Hailey smiled towards her turning beat red.

"See, what did I tell you." Karena said with a smirk.

"Shut up Karena..." Hailey said blushing more.

"Fuck that! Thanks Karena !" Costa said with a huge smile. Karena grinned at him, but his smile slightly faded. "I heard you and Criss fighting. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fine. He just needs some time to cool down." She said taking a seat in a chair beside the couch. They left the conversation about Criss at that. As the time passed Karena kept glancing at the door hoping Criss would walk in. By about the 7th time she cleared her throat to stop the new happy couple from making out in front of her, the door opened and Criss walked slowly inside. Tension seemed to seep into the room slowly. Karena looked up at Criss who was staring intently back at her.


	18. GoodBye

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

**Special THANK YOU to Peleinferno (lil sis), watched 2 much tv, and Medieval Mystic for your wonderful reviews! You guys rock!**

"Hey." Karena said quietly.

"Criss, where have you been?" Costa asked him, his arm still around Hailey.

"I needed some time to think." Criss' voice was cold and distant, not like the Criss they all knew. His eyes surveyed the see, catching Costa's arm around Hailey.

"Want to watch some movies with us?" Hailey asked, with a mock cheery tone. Everyone could sense the tension.

"Yeah, or we could go down on the strip, show these girls the real Las Vegas." Costa said with a smile.

"Actually, I was hoping Karena and I could talk for a while." Criss said staring at his feet. Hailey and Costa quickly whispered to each other before standing up.

"Alright, well we're going to go out for a while so you guys can talk." Costa said walking towards the door. Karena gave a pleading look towards Hailey.

"Don't worry sis, everything's going to be fine." Hailey said putting a reassuring hand on Karena's shoulder before joining Costa. As the door closed shut Criss let out a breath of air. Neither moved for a few moments. Karena finally stood and walked slowly to Criss taking in his body language. He seemed to be tense, un-welcoming, but he held his arms open and hugged her tightly none the less. She could feel his chest moving with every breath.

" Karena..." he said quietly. She turned to look at him. "Let's sit down." Karena became more and more nervous with every passing moment. Something wasn't right. They sat next to one another on the couch. Criss began staring at his feet again. Karena gently placed her hand under his chin and turn his face so his brown eyes connected with hers.

"Criss, what's going on?" Karena asked with a worried look on her face. He touched her leg for a moment before grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I think you should go back to Pennsylvania." He said softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think it's best for you if you complete you're schooling." His eyes burned into hers.

"But you said you didn't know if we could make it so far apart." Karena said tears stinging her eyes. She held them back though putting on a brave face, praying he would say something that would end with the two of them not being a part.

"Maybe it won't Karena." He said softly. "Maybe that's the best for us right now." Karena's heart sunk in her chest. She almost could feel it skip a beat as she quickly let go of his hands.

"What?" She said hoping she hadn't heard him correctly.

" Karena you heard me." He said this time with a more distinct tone. Karena wanted to stand up, she wanted to scream, she wanted to do a lot of things, but she couldn't. She felt helpless. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to fight back tears. "You can stay here until you make arrangements for a flight back home." Criss said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't you even care?" Karena asked angry. "Doesn't what we had... have matter to you anymore?" A stray tear fell down her cheek and Criss tried to wipe it away but she jerked away from his hand.

"I just think this is the best idea. If you stayed then you might regret it, and you might start to resent me because of it."

"So your best solution is just for me to leave, to leave all of this, everything we have together behind?" Karena's voice rose in anger.

"I... There's no other choice." Criss said not looking at her. Karena stood up and made her way into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. He heard her crying as he leaned back against the couch. He rubbed his forehead. _'This is the only thing we can do right now.'_ He thought to himself. Nearly two hours passed and he hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. The remote lay untouched, he just needed to think. He heard the shower running and stood up grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He needed this. He opened it, downing it in a few gulps before grabbing another and returning to the living room. He took up his seat once again on the couch, this time reaching for the remote and flicking through the channels. It rested on 'Wizard of Oz' for a few moments until an image of kissing Karena came into his mind. He turned it to 'Dog: The Bounty Hunter' and threw the remote onto the chair. Meanwhile, Karena turned off the searing hot water and stepped out of the shower. Her eyes were still beat red from crying, but she didn't care. She entered the bedroom her and Criss shared, and rummaged through her clothes finally pulling out a black tank-top and grey jeans. She began slowly packing as she picked up her phone and dialed the airline.

"Yes, I'd like a flight to Penn... Utah please. Salt Lake City." She said sitting on the bed. "Tomorrow at 1:30? Yes, that will be fine." She gave the lady her credit card information before hanging up. A little less than 24 hours, she said to herself. Remembering she had another phone call to make she quickly dialed.

"Hello?" Jade's voice came bright and cheery through the phone.

"Hey Jade." Karena said quietly.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now." Karena said rubbing her forehead. "Can you or Brandon pick me up at the airport tomorrow, probably around 3:30?"

"Sure hun..." Jade paused, Karena knew what she was waiting for.

"I will tell you about it when I see you tomorrow."

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you then." Karena hung up the phone. Half of her wanted to scream at Criss, make him realize he was being an idiot, but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. She finished packing and sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments trying to gather up the courage to walk out of the room. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and opened the door. Criss was sitting in front of the televison where he was before, but now the tv was on and he had a beer in his hand. He glanced over at her before quickly turning back around. Karena walked slowly over to him. She wanted to say so many things, she had so many questions, but they didn't seem to want to come out.

"My flight is tomorrow at 1:30. It was the earliest they had." Karena said her eyes burning into him.

"That should be fine. I'll make sure you get there in time." His voice was monotone. Was he really not hurting at all?

"Criss, damnit look at me!" Karena yelled making him turn.

"I'm looking at you." He said with a bitter tone. She had so many things to say, but what to say first? What to come out first. She could only really think of one thing.

"When you said you loved me this morning, did you really mean it?" Her eyes began to tear up as she waited for his answer. The door them opened and Costa, J.D., and Hailey all entered, but immediately stopped talking as they saw the scene before them. "Well?" Karena asked not even glancing at the three new people in the room. Criss turned away from her.

"I don't think so." He said quietly. A small gasp escaped her lips as the tears began to flow freely from Karena's eyes. Hailey ran to her friend and pulled her into the guest room slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell was that about man?" Costa asked sitting next to Criss.

" Karena's leaving tomorrow. She's going home." He said taking another sip of his beer.

"Why are you letting her leave?" J.D. asked confused.

"I asked her to leave." He said his voice unchanging.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Costa asked. "You're so in love with her, how could you ask her to do that?" Criss looked quickly at both of his brothers.

"I am going to find Banachek." He quickly left the suite leaving both of his brothers in shock.

- - - - - - - - -

Criss didn't come back the rest of the day and Karena stayed in Hailey's room. The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife, and it reached a boiling point when Criss came back as Costa had to hold Hailey off so she didn't attack him. Granted Criss was so drunk at that point, that he didn't even know Hailey was trying. The night seemed to drag on forever as Karena lay awake looking towards the ceiling. She had stopped crying earlier, almost as if she cried all the tears she could have. She stayed in Hailey's room, only leaving when she knew Criss was asleep, and only to take a shower. Finally it was time to leave and Costa offered Karena a ride to the airport.

"Where's Criss?" Karena asked picking up a bag.

"Uh.." Costa said still uncomfortable. "He's still asleep." Karena didn't think twice, she just walked out of the suite. She didn't talked to any one on the ride there. And as she sat waiting she her row to be called to board the plane she kept glancing around, looking over her shoulder. Finally her row was called and she kept looking around.

"I don't think he's coming sis." Hailey said softly. Karena turned to her friend.

"I know chica." Karena said softly wiping away a tear. "Well, I better go." Karena said picking up her carry on. She hugged Costa before giving Hailey a huge hug.

"Don't worry sis. He's going to be so sorry he let you go." Karena just smiled a weak smile before boarding the plane. As she took her seat by the window her eyes kept darting around, hoping, praying. Then the plane began moving and took off. Karena wiped another tear away. This time Criss wasn't there to sweep her off her feet, and this time she would have let him.


	19. Is This Real?

1Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel (sigh) Or anything/anyone affiliated with Mindfreak in anyway. So please don't sue me. This story is just for fun.

**A/N: Well here it is everyone. The last chapter. I want to thank every one who reviewed, added this story to their favorites/alert list, and/or added me to their favorite author list. You guys are all amazing. I hope you enjoyed my Criss Angel story!**

Criss woke with his head throbbing. _'What did I do?'_ He thought to himself turning on to his side and reaching for Karena, but she wasn't there. He shot up in bed looking at the clock. It was almost 2. Karena was on a plane back home he put his head in his hands. It took a few moments for Criss to get up, and when he went into the living room J.D. was watching tv.

"You missed her man, her plane's gone." He said not looking at Criss.

"Yeah, I know." Criss said taking a seat in the chair beside J.D.

"What the hell are you doing Criss?" J.D. asked staring at his brother. "What the fuck could possibly be going through your head right now?"

"I just want what's best for Karena." Criss said with a sigh. "She wants to finish school, work in some museum in Europe, live her dream. I can't get in the way with that."

"That girl loves you. She wants to be with you." J.D. said his voice stern. "And you love her too."

"How do you know that?" Criss asked a little annoyed.

"Criss please. Every time you look at her I see it. You are so happy when she's around, and when you said you loved her, when I heard it in your voice I knew. You didn't sound nearly that compassionate when you used to say it JoAnn." Criss hung his head again. "Plus you told us you loved her, you told us with conviction. I know how much you meant it then. So tell me Criss: Do you love Karena?"

"More than anything..." He said quietly.

"Then why the fuck did you let her go?" J.D. asked pissed.

"I don't want to get in the way of her dream." Criss said tears filling his eyes.

"Her dream is you." Came Hailey's voice from behind him. Criss looked at her. "Criss, Karena is so in love with you that it's impossible to describe. She was ready to go to college here."

"What?" Criss said confused.

"She didn't tell you...Or maybe you didn't give her a chance." Hailey said sitting down. " Karena was going to transfer to college out here so she could be with you. She wants to be with you more than you know." Criss put his head in his hands, tears flowing freely now.

"What did I do?" He asked the three people standing around him.

"To put it simply..." Costa said. "You fucked up big time." Hailey hit his arm and kneeled in front of Criss.

"It's not to late you know, you still have time."

"What are you talking about?" Criss asked staring at her. "She's back home getting ready for college."

"No, she's not." Hailey said with a smile. Criss looked at her shocked.

"She's in Utah man." J.D. said with a smile. She went to spend time with her brother and Jade before going home. Criss ran to grab his cell phone.

- - - - - - - - -

Karena got off the plane and saw Brandon and Jade smiling at her, even though they did look slightly worried. She ran to embrace them both.

"Hey." Brandon said pulling her into his arms, then she hugged Jade. "What happened?"

"Criss..." Karena fought back more tears. "He decided that it was better for us if I went back home to college." She took a deep rugged breath.

"Sweetie, don't worry." Jade said putting her arm around her. "He'll regret it." Brandon picked up her bags and they made their way back to Brandon's house, Karena telling them exactly what happened on the way.

"What an asshole!" Jade exclaimed as she stepped out of Brandon's truck. "I can't believe he didn't even wake up to see you off!"

"Something doesn't seem right." Brandon said opening the door.

"What are you talking about Bran?" asked Karena.

"Well, I know how guys think, and most guys don't change their minds that quickly. Especially about love, and trust me, he was in love with you."

"Well, I guess we won't know now will we?" Karena said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Jade and Karena made dinner while Brandon went into work for a few hours.

"Besides, think of it this way." Jade said chopping onions. "Now you can meet someone even better looking, fuck his brains out, and you have nothing to feel sorry for." Karena rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. "Hey!" Jade said beaming. "Did... did I see a smile there?" Karena just smirked again and poured herself a glass of Pepsi, and Jade a glass of wine. Brandon walked in the door a second later and Karena grabbed him a beer, setting the drinks on the table. They all sat down to enjoy some steak and salad.

"So, when do you think you'll be heading home?" Brandon asked Karena before taking a bite of his food.

"Probably in 3 or so days, if that's alright with you guys of course."

"Are you kidding girl?" Jade said with a smile. "We would have to stay longer if you could." Karena nodded in appreciation, but didn't smile again. She ate quietly and as soon as she finished she began clearing off the table, but Brandon grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you don't have to do this." He smiled. "You lovely ladies made dinner, so it's my job to clean up." Karena gave her brother a hug and she and Jade made their way to the living room turning on the television and zoning out. They were only brought back to the present when Jade's cell phone began ringing. She looked at the screen confused.

"Who is it?" Karena asked but Jade put her hand up waving off the question.

"Hello?" She answered the phone with her bright cheery voice before making her way into one of the bedrooms.

"Who called Jade?" Brandon asked sitting next to Karena. Karena merely shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention back to the television. Pretty quickly Jade came back into the room.

"Brandon..." She said with a worried tone.

"What is it hun?"

"You know my co-worker Jamie?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I guess she had an awful fight with her boyfriend, she's really not doing well. Can we go over there and make sure she's okay?" Brandon groaned.

"Can't you and Karena go. You're women, it's women stuff." He whined.

"Sweetie, I don't think Karena would be the best to go over there right now." Karena looked towards Jade and raised an eye brow. "No offense sweetie, just after what happened I am not sure it's a good idea."

"No offense taken, I understand. Brandon." Karena said looking towards her brother. "Go with her." Brandon just groaned and stood up to go put on his boots. After Brandon and Jade left Karena breathed a sigh of relief. She mostly just wanted to be alone, fearful that she would cry again at any minute. She quickly flipped through the channels before resting on Star Wars, she loved those movies but at that point in time even they couldn't distract her from the pain she was feeling. As she lay on the couch looking towards the television her eye-lids became heavy. The fact that she hadn't slept the previous night finally seemed to over-take her. And even though her mind was still racing with thoughts about Criss her body seemed to win and she slowly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

She awoke a few hours later. It was dark outside, a single lamp was on in the corner of the room, and the television was now showing some sappy love movie, that Karena knew she couldn't stomach more then five minutes of. The front door open and shut, finally Brandon and Jade were home. Karena sat up slowly ready to greet them, but when she turned around she didn't see either of the two people she expected. Instead Criss was standing in the doorway. His hair was hanging loosely in his face, the blonde highlights clearly showing. He was wearing his green fitted shirt and black jeans, the same thing he wore the night she met him. She was momentarily stunned, but she came back to reality and stood up.

"Criss." She said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something." He said walking towards her.

"You couldn't have told me before I left?" Karena asked her voice icy as a tear fell to ger cheek. Criss reached his hand up and gently wiped it away. Karena closed her eyes feeling his hand against her cheek.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Karena opened her eyes looking at Criss. "Karena, I asked you to leave because I thought I knew what was best for you. I thought I was keeping you from your dream, but I never stopped to get your opinion." Karena sighed.

"Criss, what does it matter anymore?" His heart dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you don't love me anymore. Maybe you never did." Karena said turning away from him. "It won't matter what I think. A relationship can't survive without love."

"I love you Karena." Criss said turning her around to face him. Tears now streaming down his face along with hers. "I told you I didn't so you would leave, but I lied. You have to believe me when I say I love you more than life itself." Karena began shaking as tears wracked her body. "Karena, do you love me?" He asked. She looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Criss, I love you more than I could ever say." She smiled through her tears, a smile he loved so much. As he cupped her chin he placed his lips on hers kissing her so softly, but with such passion.

"I have a question I need to ask you." Criss asked his voice barely at a whisper. Karena's eyes locked with his. "We haven't been together very long, but I know that I never want to kiss another woman. I want to wake up with you next to me and make love to you every night. I want to see you achieve your dream and never leave your side, and I want to look out into the crowd before my stunts and see your beautiful face staring back at me. Most of all I never want to lose you." He grabbed one of Karena's hands and got down on one knee. From his back pocket he drew a small velvet box.

"Criss..." Karena said her voice barely audible.

"Karena, I love you, and my one question is: Would you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring. Karena smiled down at Criss.

"Yes!" she screamed as he slipped the ring on her finger. Criss stood up lifting Karena off the ground and kissing her with more passion and love than either had ever known. As they broke the kiss Karena stared into his eyes before speaking. "I love you so much Christopher."

"I love you so much more." They shared another passionate kiss.

"Is this real?" Karena asked with a smile.

"I hope so." Criss replied touching her cheek pressing his forehead to hers. "But if it's a dream I hope I never wake up."


End file.
